Can you help Me?
by LittleMissTwilight1111
Summary: Bella grew up abused, changed forcefully into a vampire, forced to kill, what happens when she comes across a vamp that has similar relations? Can Bella learn to trust again? B&E pairing but J&B bonding/friendship. SOME CHAPS HAVE LEMONS only some...
1. The end is the new begining

**I just finished my other story of E&B Lost Memories but wanted to do this story of Jasper and Bella. They don't hook up. Bella and Edward Fall in love but Jasper and Bella still... you'll see why...**

**Pretend that this could happen back in the 1700s even though it's so not.**

**I don't own Twilight or any of its characters!**

"Bella! You stupid pathetic excuse of a girl, get your ass down here right now!" I heard my father yell from downstairs.

He must be in s good mood today. Usually he comes up here and kicks me downstairs, literally.

Oh, Sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Isabella Marie Swan. I am 17 years old and wish I was dead. My father, Charlie Swan, beats me constantly. He blames me for my mother's death 10 years ago. He's right too though. I deserve every hit, kick, slice, and abuse I get. If I wasn't alive, my mother wouldn''t of had to protect me and take the blows. She could've lived. That's one of the reason's I haven't committed suicide yet. 1)My mother gave her life for me, why should I repay her by getting killed? 2)I deserve to live in misery for what I have done. I basically had my mother beaten to death!

It is the year 1720.

Slowly I dragged myself out of bed. Wonder what I did wrong this time.

"Yes dad?" I asked. I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie and he thought 'dad' fit better than 'father'. His favorite line? 'who's your daddy'

"I brought home a friend."

I swallowed. He only brought 'friends' over so they could... get me in bed...

I was suppose to welcome them then get them anything they wanted.

"Hello James." I greeted politely. He was the worst.

"Hey there sexy. I heard you got some new stuff made. Wanna show me?" He purred.= in what was suppose to be a seductive voice.

My family was rich and therefore my father was able to have 'toys' made and fancy undergarments.

He literally dragged me upstairs.

"Have fun you two!" called satan himself from the couch on which he perched.

I was thrown on the floor of my room.

"I'm feeling bored today. Get out all the toys and model that new design for me." He demanded. I had to obey. I stood my ground once and it just made things worse, much worse.

I went to the bathroom and put on my new thong and bra. They were lace and very uncomfortable. Much to revealing. I got out the whip and keys to the chains and shackles.

I stepped out and was immediately chained to my floor (he preferred the floor for some reason) He whipped me repeatedly then eventually... entered me.

It lasted for a while.

When he was done and left I was dressed and handed over to Charlie.

He forced me to make dinner then continued with his usual beatings. Every day for the past 10 years they had gotten worse.

I never cried anymore. I don't think I could if I wanted. An empty shell was I.

The next night was even worse.

I can't take it anymore. I thought bitterly to myself. Tonight was the last night of my pain.

I waited until Charlie was asleep then I snuck out, I knew of a place just up the road that I could do it. There was a cliff.

I ran as fast as I could to it and screamed my loudest. Toes hanging over the edge, I took one last breath and jumped.

All I felt was relief. No pain, coldness, fear, nothing. Not that I expected to.

Suddenly I felt fire. It was worse than anything I have ever felt before but I couldn't bring myself to scream. Nothing worked. I didn't want to scream anyway. What would be the point? So what if I'm hurt. Nobody needs to suffer with me.

I lost track of time long ago but finally the pain was over. I thought I was dead. I couldn't be though, there was pain in death was there?

Soon I found that my eyes were able to open, and right in front of me, the fist thing I saw, a pair of blood red eyes staring into mine.

"My name is Maria. You are part of my army now. Follow me."

**So... Do you like? Continue? I hope I can continue and that you like it enough for me to. That will be the only lemon seen for a very long time. Maybe the whole story but I had to rate it M because of it.**

**Just so you know, the war that Maria made Bella of is not the one with Jasper. Jasper was in let's say the southern wars II. Bella is in the very first war.**

**Everything will hopefully be explained later.**

**Luv**s!


	2. Part of the Army

**It seems that some people like my story and want me to continue...**

**So I will!**

**Glad ya like it!**

**I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn or any of its characters!**

Review of ch.1 (which you shouldn't need but here it is

Bella's POV

Suddenly I felt fire. It was worse than anything I have ever felt before but I couldn't bring myself to scream. Nothing worked. I didn't want to scream anyway. What would be the point? So what if I'm hurt. Nobody needs to suffer with me.

I lost track of time long ago but finally the pain was over. I thought I was dead. I couldn't be though, there was pain in death was there?

Soon I found that my eyes were able to open, and right in front of me, the fist thing I saw, a pair of blood red eyes staring into mine.

"My name is Maria. You are part of my army now. Follow me."

Ch.2

Third person POV

Bella lay there in the forest ground next to the cliffs stunned. _How can I be alive?_She thought. She then noticed how clean and strong everything smelled._ Weird..._

She mustered over it while Maria was still walking. "What is your name girl?" She asks. When no one replies she turns to find that Bella is not with her. _Damn girl, I'll teach her to listen and listen good. _Thought Maria.

She turned and ran back to where she saw Bella last.

"Get up you stupid girl." Maria scolded while pulling her up by her hand "What is your name?"

"B-Bella." she stuttere.

"Bella, Everything will be explained once we get to our destination, now follow me, and also, as a future warning, never disobey, or else. I have a very good army set up and it would be so much more powerful _with_ your powers."

With that they were off running.

Bella's POV

_Wait, everything will be explained once we get there? What power do I have? What is a power? Army?_

Those are just some of the thoughts running through my head.

I noticed then how fast we were running. _I'm going to trip for sure!_ I am incredibly clumsy which resulted in some of my beatings.

Charlie!

I'm free of him! I feel I should be happy but nothing is coming...

**Quick AN**

**Bella has gotten beat many times because she expressed her feelings or talked. Bella has learned to get rid of her emotion, but she can't get it back. She is an empty shell, like a robot. Speaks only when spoken to eats only when given food. Does whatever is told. A walking dead slave.**

**Literally now**

Maria's POV

Bella has been awfully quiet. I wonder you she hasn't said anything about the burn in her throat yet.

I should take her hunting so that she is strong enough for battle.

We walked along for a while when I smelled snack. Bella should have too I wonder why she isn't attacking.

"Bella, you must feel a burn in your throat, would you like to relieve it?'" I asked her.

"Yes please." She replied a little hoarsely no doubt from the pain.

"Close your eyes and smell.

She did as I said and smiled. "Smells good doesn't it?"

"Yes very nice." She replied.

"Why haven't you attacked yet?" I asked. Really, this girl must have good control or something.

"May I?" She asked

I laughed and motioned for her to go. She took off running and I followed, almost crashing into her when she came to a stop after she had seen the poor human.

"Go, attack Bella. What's holding you back? Most newborns would have had them dry by now."

Her next words immediately proved to be a problem. "I will not kill a human."

She said it with such certainty that I knew she wouldn't feed off of him. I also knew that she had exceptional control over her blood lust.

"It seems you'll have to go after animals then. You will hunt when we hunt but you will go to the forest." I explained. Normally I would never allow this but her powers are too great to risk her leaving me.

She looked at me oddly. "Follow me." I said then ran to the forest deeper. "Close your eyes and smell."

She smelled then opened her eyes. "Do you like it?" I asked and she nodded. "It's better than the human."

A vampire that prefers the taste of animal blood. How much stranger could she get? "I have a feeling that you will bring me constant surprise. Go, follow the smell and give into your senses."

She did as I asked and soon came back smelling of animal blood.

I explained the basics of hunting.

***time skip***

Third Person POV

Bella and Maria soon got to the army camp. Bella was shown where she will be staying and that training will start the next day after everything had been explained to her.

Bella's POV

I was put into my room then soon after a woman walked in. "Hello, my name is Arlene, but you may call me A. I will explain everything to you. When I'm finished you may ask questions."

"You are a vampire Bella. You can no longer go back to your past life and the people you knew in it. You survive on blood, in your case, animal blood. The myths about us are lies. No coffins, we can't sleep, no steak in the heart, the only way to kill one of us is to rip us apart an burn the pieces. The sun will not hurt us. You are in an army camp in Texas. Now you are part of what is soon to be the southern wars. We want to conquer the covens here then eventually get the Volturi. The Volturi is the royalty of our world..."

And for the next hour The vampire world was explained to me and the war I was to be in was also.

"What did Maria mean by powers?" I asked

"Maria can sense powers. Some vampires have them. You are a shield physically and mentally. No one can get to you. You will be taught to control it and spread it over others so you can protect them. Also you have the power to bring pain. Sort of like Jane's. I told you about her. Also you seem to have excellent blood control."

Third Person POV

Bella finished up her questions which were few and everything had been explained to her. Even the punishments which involved death.

A soon left her to relax and get ready for tomorrow.

**Okay so please review and tell me, do y'all like long or short chapters better?**

**luvs**


	3. Battle and Armies

**Yadda yadda yadda**

**I don't own anything that has to do with twilight such as characters and whatnot**

Review ch2

Third Person

Bella finished up her questions which were few and everything had been explained to her. Even the punishments which involved death.

A soon left her to relax and get ready for tomorrow.

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

The next morning I was hit over the head and got my hair pulled just trying to get out of my room. Fun.

I went down to where everyone else was going and saw mini fights starting between some other vampires.

A told me that just about everyone was newborn and how newborns act.

I walked up to whom I assumed was the one responsible right now and stood in front of them. "Do you need something?" He sneered.

"I am not sure what to do." I explained quietly.

He laughed then told everyone to line up. Everyone obeyed even me.

He taught us some fighting moves for beginners. Halfway through the practice Mari was called out. She came over to me and pulled me along with her back into the camp but in her section which from the inside looked NOTHING like the rest of the camp.

She pulled me to the middle of a big empty circular room and stood in front of me.

"I have been told that you fight like a natural out there. I would like to check and see." She said. She called five others out into the room. "You will battle one and if you win you will go up to the next one and so on... GO!"

Before I had time to register I was being hit in the side. I had been hit by the side many times and found that I m far less clumsy when fighting or being beaten so I didn't fall over which surprised him and everyone else in the room.

I acted on instinct and grabbed him before he could back away and grabbed his arm flipping him over me and pinning him to the ground.

He tried getting up but I guess I had more strength than I thought. He didn't even budge.

"NEXT"

And so it went on like that, me taking down one person too easily then moving to the next.

Soon everyone was gone but Maria herself. She wanted to test me out and we lasted for good while but she won... barely.

"You're good. Our best fighter in fact and you haven't even used your power." You will help me run the army and train the fighters. You may also change people but I don't think you would want to do that with your prissy kind heart and such."

"You will practice with me everyday on your fighting and practice every other day with Arlene on your powers. Every morning though you will help train the newborns. Got it?" I just nodded.

I can't even believe that I'm one of the best fighters!

Third Person POV

Bella's practices went on and days went bye. The best fighters were all trained by Bella.

With the war so close to starting in just a few days Maria felt that Bella Should help lead the troops.

***time skip***

Bella's POV

Today was the day that the war starts. We were all well fed, me on animals of course, and lined up. I stood afront next to Maria and one other I didn't bother learning the name of. Ready to fight.

I had more than my fare share of scars from training. Newborns were crazy to control but I could handle it.

I have already experienced so much death and the fight hasn't even started. The bites don't sting anymore.

A (Arlene) POV

I was standing behind Bella and Maria and Chris ready to fight when I noticed how dead Bella's eyes were.

If she were human she would have been comatose. She needed out. But she couldn't go. She was the best fighter.

She felt my gaze and turned to me. I saw her soul in her eyes. It was gone.

"GET READY!" Maria called to everyone.

Bella turned away and crouched in fighting stance, the rest followed suit.

Everything was blurred from then on. The next thing I know I am holding a guy in a headlock while one is attacking me from behind.

Bella's POV

We attacked. Immediately I was grabbed by three. I took them down easily. The screams of the others swarmed around me pulling me deeper into nothingness.

I'm pretty sure one bit me. I had become one of the main targets. Someone had started a fire.

I was constantly tearing limbs off and tossing them into the fire causing it to grow.

Third person POV

Bella was putting up a great fight. No one could get her, scars covered her frame head to toe

Maria and A were doing good as well. All of the best fighters were, well, doing the best.

Soon half of the other army was gone and Maria still had two thirds of hers.

***TIME SKIP to next day***

Amazingly more vampires came. More to fight more to kill. Bella was looking emptier and emptier by the vampire. She was past the point of caring. Like a robot programed to kill.

Bella's POV

Five vampires charged at me and tackled me to the ground. Automatically, without even thinking I shot my power out and they doubled over in pain screaming. I got up and ripped them to shreds.

A POV

The battle's almost over, I can feel it.

I'm so proud! Our army is doing so good!

Third Person. POV

***Time skip two days***

The battle ended and everyone went to a new camp as to not be found.

Many were injured or dead. Piles of ashes were everywhere.

Maria immediately rounded up some people and they all started their hunt for humans. Direct orders to change and bring them back to Maria.

Bella, though, was told to go with Arlene to form another army up north and bring them down when called back.

They left.

APOV\

Bella and I were now running up north to change some northerners and form an army. I wonder how this will work.

Bella hasn't said a word since the fight. I'm really worried about her. How is she to give orders and train if she doesn't talk...?

***TS***

We arrived in Canada a little after midnight the next day. I picked Canada, I heard the humans were tasty. :D **No offense any Canadians or other peoples**

Bella, I let find a camp and run it while I change people. She is so kind heart-ed it is really unfair to make her kill others.

_No Arlene! Think soldier!_

Maria's POV

After I sent Bella and Arlene away I set to work. In few more years there will be a war and then I can change some soldiers of the human world.

It's a good thing that one of my men is able to see the future, or was able to. We can't find his damn head literally because someone tore it off. I am thinking I might have to kill him. He's just in the way.

A POV

I had changed about 20 men now and a few women I wonder how well Bella is holding up controlling them.

Bella's POV

Twenty-eight newborns, no big deal.

A POV

When I got back to camp I had 30 more newborns. I was surprised to find all the newborns in a strait line facing Bella as she showed them maneuvers.

I Jumped in right away and took half of the group.

I saw Bella controlling the vampires but she hadn't spoken once.

Never will I know how she does it.

**APOV is Arlene's POV k? Not Alice's **

**Hope you like it!**

**Review!**


	4. Bella, we're leaving

**I don't have much to say other than I better start getting some reviews or else the chapters are just going to get shorter and shorter until there are no more chapters coming...**

**I don't own twilight or its chatacters**

previously on chapter 3

A POV

When I got back to camp I had 30 more newborns. I was surprised to find all the newborns in a strait line facing Bella as she showed them maneuvers.

I Jumped in right away and took half of the group.

I saw Bella controlling the vampires but she hadn't spoken once.

Never will I know how she does it.

Chapter 4

Maria POV

Yes, I would say my army is coming along quite nicely. I wonder how Bella's is. I haven't seen her in a year.

Maybe I should have her bring her army here to get them familiar with the others in my army.

That's what I'll do!

So I sent one of my most trusted vampires to bring A and Bella's army back to me.

Arlene POV

"Why?" I asked the boy

"Maria wants your vampires to get to know hers." he explained

"How are we suppose to move 500+ newborn vampires from Canada to Maria in the south?" I exclaimed.

"I'm here." he said as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

I rolled my eyes and went to find Bella.

She was hunting somewhere in the forests.

I soon caught her sent and followed it to where she was bent over a deer draining it. I waited for her to finish it then as she started heading back towards camp I grabbed her arm. Mistake...

In an instant I was lying on my back looking up into her empty eyes.

Once she saw it was me she helped me up and dusted off my back. Her way of saying sorry I guess.

She turned and started walking away again. I caught up to her.

"We are leaving in 3 hours. Maria wants us to bring all of the newborns down to meet her army so they don't kill each other in battle." I explained. She didn't respond in any way that she heard me but I know she did.

***TS***

Everyone was together and ready to go. We had to stay in the trees' cover the whole way so we wouldn't be seen.

I was in the front, the boy in the middle, I still don't know his name, and Bella in the back. She was in the back because she handled the vampires best and kept them in control. Also she has amazing speed that could outrun a newborn when she herself isn't even one anymore. She could catch them if they ran.

Everything was going fine until we crossed a human on accident. Everyone went crazy but, as always, Bella stopped it without even saying a word. I wonder if she has mind control...

**Bella doesn't have mind control.**

No, she couldn't have mind control. I would have sensed it with my power.

Bella's POV

I want to fly into your sun  
Need faith to make me numb  
Live like a teenage christ  
Im a saint, got a date with suicide

To be this young is oh so scary  
To be this young im oh so scared  
I wanna live, I wanna love  
But its a long hard road, out of hell  
I wanna live, I wanna love  
But its a long hard road, out of hell

You never said forever, could ever hurt like this  
You never said forever, could ever hurt like this

Spin my way out of hell, theres nothing left this soul to sell

Live fast and die fast too  
How many times to do this for you?  
How many times to do this for you?

To be this young im oh so scared  
I wanna live, I wanna love  
But its a long hard road, out of hell  
I wanna live, I wanna love  
But its a long hard road, out of hell

You never said forever, could ever hurt like this  
You never said forever, could ever hurt like this

I wanna live, I wanna love  
But its a long hard road, out of hell

Long hard road, out of hell

I wanna live, I wanna love  
But its a long hard road, out of hell

Sell my soul for anything, anything but you  
Sell my soul for anything, anything but you

**Long hard road out of hell **

Third person POV

Bella walked along looking like a true soldier in the back of the others. _I could get away now if I wanted_ She thought but she couldn't make herself move. Something would happen if she left, something bad. Or so she thought.

Arlene walked the troop.

They were only about an hour away now.

Maria was back at her camp talking to her troop. "We are having our other part of our army over in about an hour or so and you are not to attack got it?" The soldiers nodded.

Arlene POV

We were walking into the camp right now and my throat burned like a mother. Why did they have to attack the human in front of me. I still have some blood on me. Mmmmm

"Maria, here is our troop I will explain everything to you then I must hunt." I told her.

"You go, Bella can tell me about them." She said

I shook my head, "Bella... won't talk. She's literally the walking dead it seems. Her eyes hold nothing she is just... there. She is great with the vampires though. She handles them best actually and I hadn't even heard her say one word. I think, I think that after this war, I should take Bella away. Maybe get her herself again. She's been traumatized I mean with all the killing and changing, screams, not to mention her past! I-" Maria interrupted me.

"Take her. You my go after the war. But not until it is over. We need Bell. She is out best. Go hunt and tell me about the troop when you get back."

"Thank you Maria." I said then ran off to hunt.

Bella's POV

"Bella." I heard someone call me. I barely heard it though as if my ears didn't want to work. I was lost in my own mind.

"Bella" I heard again then Maria was standing in front of me. I looked at her.

"What are you doing just standing around? Watch the others and help me keep them calm. There have already been a few fights."

She started to turn but then looked at my eyes. "On second thought, go hunt." Then she walked away.

I went out to the forest where I killed I don't even know how many animals when I heard a screeching.

I ran back to camp where I found a massive fight. The newborns were going crazy. Where was Maria? 

I then heard the screaming of what sounded like two males. I turned and saw Maria carrying back two boys. One had honey blond hair the other had brown. They both looked like soldiers.

"Bella! What's going on here? I only left for a few minutes!' She cried. I shrugged and she said, "Okay whatever. Try and control them while I put Peter and Jasper down in the cabin."

I nodded..

Soon I had everyone calmed and Maria cam out amazed.

"How... How did you do that? I can't even do that." I just shrugged again.

"Nevermind. We need about a hundred more men if we want to win this thing. Go find some with, let's see, Arlene is busy so... Adam. Find Adam and go human hunting. " she ordered.

Adam, I am glad that he won't mind killing all of the innocent humans and turning them into a monster like me 'cause I won't."

I soon found him. He had overheard Mari telling me what to do and we left.

I lured and Adam bit. Just a few more people to go. I pushed back all feeling so I could do this.

Everything was going like normal when I saw him. What is he doing here.

"Charlie." I whispered then all of my memories of my past up until now. All of the emotions and memories that I repressed. All the horror and pain.

I couldn't breath. It's a good thing I didn't need to. Adam looked at me then followed my gaze to Charlie. No one knew much about my past other than I was abused but Maria knows the whole story.

I slowly started backing away. Hyperventilating.

As soon as I was out of eye site I ran for it. I had never run faster in my life.

I don't know how long I ran or how far but I soon stopped. The memories played over my eyes and emotions that I had hidden so well over the years washed through me.

I screamed. I screamed as loud as I could. Then I sobbed.

Adam's POV

Bella just ran after she saw that guy. Why? Did she know him.

I thought over it while I chased after Bella's scent. Damn she was fast.

Soon it hit me like a ton of bricks.

Charlie.

That was the guy that had abused and raped her over and over again. The man responsible for her attempted suicide.

I pushed myself harder until I heard Bella.

It was a horrible, blood curling scream. The sound of years of pain.

I soon saw her and embraced her.

She curled into me and cried. I don't know how long she stayed there with me but eventually we had to leave.

I stood up with Bella and she looked like Hell.

Her eyes were even more lifeless than before and she looked that if she were a human she would have been a crumpled heep on the ground in a comatose state only, I don't think that a human would be able to survive her state.

She silently got up by me but collapsed. I caught a deer for her and she fed. Bella got up more sturdy this time and followed me.

I had to keep looking behind me so that I knew she was with me. I had never heard, or not heard, someone so quiet.

When we got back to camp Maria rushed to us then stopped at seeing Bella.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I don't know. We were getting ready to get another human when she suddenly stopped nd whispered 'Charlie'." Maria froze looking shocked, I continued, "I looked at where she was looking and saw a shortish man with brown hair and little speckles of gray. She turned and ran. After a while I caught up to her after I heard her scream. I hugged her while she cried then we came back here." I finished.

"Oh My God." Maria said.

"Charlie." She said.

"Arlene!" Maria called

In a second Arlene was by Maria. When she saw Bella he gasped. "What happened!" He shreeked running over to Bella grabbing her and supporting her.

"Tell you in a few just take Bella to her room." Maria ordered

Arlene's POV

I took Bella to her room and sat down next to her on the cott.

"Bella, what happened?" I asked

She just stared at me. She looked worse than before.

I sighed and walked back to Maria.

She told me the whole story and her and I made an agreement.

I walked back to Bella. She was still in the same exact position and spot.

"Bella, we're leaving."

**Okay so I consider this a long chapter. Hope I didn't bore you.**

**Please Please Please REVIEW!**

**Also, if any of you want to suggest my story/stories on your page or story then I will advertise you and your story on mine.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. Memorial Plaque

**Sorry, I know it's been a while but as I said in my previous story, I will not stop updating this story until it is finished no matter how long it takes.**

**I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**Enjoy**

Previously on ch.4

Arlene's POV

I took Bella to her room and sat down next to her on the cott.

"Bella, what happened?" I asked

She just stared at me. She looked worse than before.

I sighed and walked back to Maria.

She told me the whole story and her and I made an agreement.

I walked back to Bella. She was still in the same exact position and spot.

"Bella, we're leaving."

Now! Chapter 5

Maria's POV

Poor Bella. I never show or have any emotion for my army but Bella was something special. She was easy to like. You instantly love her. She was THE BEST fighter, warrior, soldier, commander, just, the best. Her ability to control her human blood craving, even though she liked animal more. Her enhanced senses and abilities even for a vampire. Her power.

She could spread her mental and physical shield for miles in every way shape and form. Her ability to bring pain came with such easiness and control that she could put Jane to shame.

It is terrible that she is in that pain. I wish I could make it go away. I haven't really seen her smile or laugh even but I know it's there, hidden deep, deep, deep inside her.

There were few things I could do for her and I will.

First off, deal with Charlie.

He will be gone, never to hurt Bella or anyone else ever again...

A POV

I took Bella and ran. She ran with me of course, keeping to my pace.

I had no clue yet where we would go but it would be somewhere safe. Maybe Alaska.

**Duh Duh Duh!**

Jasper's POV!

The pain. Pain Pain PAIN!

It was all I could think about.

Fire seering throughout my body.

Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, it did.

It spread to my chest only but it burned A LOT.

I heard what sounded like two men yelling.

PETER!

He was going through the same thing as me!

"AHHHH!" I yelled.

Then, nothing.

The pain stopped.

I opened my eyes and found that all of my senses were incredibly enhanced.

I could see, hear, and smell everything.

Then I felt a burn. Almost as bad as the last one. I scrambled around looking for something, ANYTHING to put the flame out when I smelled it.

It was the best smell I ever smelled and I had to have it.

Soon I found myself standing over a bloodless corps.

"Ay, you!" I heard someone call.

My instincts kicked in and I crouched. A growl eroupted from my chest startling me. Then I got hit with a wave of caution and strength, worry. Whet the Hell.

I looked at the man and walked towards him. He got more defensive and prepared I don't know how I knew but I did.

"Why are you so worried?" I asked.

He looked at me. Confusion washed over me from him then realization.

"You're an empath. Follow me and everything will be explained.

Maria's POV

I snuck around the corner and up behind him. That evil beast!

I wanted to play a little first though,

"Hey! You crule selfish black-hearted demon. Look behind you." I said from above him then dropped behind him.

"What right do you have to call me that Bitch?" he sneered.

"All the right in the world because you are and I was taught never to tell a lie."

"What do you want?" he asked warily.

"Revenge." I said then pinned him to the ground and began torturing him.

He screamed like a girl "What the hell did I do to you? Who are you?"

"I'm the person that saved dear Isabella when she jumped off the cliff wanting to die."

"How do you know about that? Where is she?" He yelled.

I couldn't take it anymore. I drained him so that he would die slower.

Eventually I left to go back to camp and start part B.

Adam's POV

A tall man with blond hair stood in front of me. He must have been Jasper or Peter, one of the newest vamps.

It confused me at first when he asked why I was worried. I was thinking about Bella.

He must have a gift, Empath,

Maria's POV

I got back to find that Jasper and peter had finished changing. Perfect!

Jasper was with Adam and Peter just walked out of the room. I brought him to Adam.

I bit Jasper and Adam both across the bridge of their noses. It was my trademark proving that I was in charge of them and they belonged to me.

Then I turned to Adam, "You know what to do." I said as I walked to the shop to get a slab of gold.

Adam's POV

I took Peter and Jasper to the room so I could explain after I had let them hunt. Human of course. Nobody but Bella had ever used animals.

I was standing the other two sat.

I started the "You are part of the army, you will listen, and you will obey." speech.

When it was over I had already noticed the change in the two. They were much more behaved, well, like a normal newborn. Nothing like Bells...

I HAVE to get her out of my mind!

**No Adam is not in love with her Bella is just his "sister"**

After I led Jasper and Peter to the other to start training I went to look for Maria,

Maria's POV

I had successfully carved a memorial piece for Bella. **You know the kind that is flat with names on it that hang on the wall in memory of someone or something. **Even though she wasn't dead she was still gone.

It was the least I could do and I probably wouldn't have done it for anyone else but Bella.

Third person POV

Maria was reaching up to hang the memorial piece above the arced door when Adam walked in.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I am hanging a memorial piece for Bella. It's the least I could do. Don't expect me to do it again though." Maria said.

Once it was hung they both stepped back and admired the piece. On it said:

Isabella Swan (Bella)

A loved and respected soldier, friend, commander, and fighter

Kind hearted and selfless

Strong and brave

A member of the first southern war and part of the second

Great hopes to meet again

Until then...

Then under it had Bella's story:

Bella Swan, Born in 1703 changed in 1720. She grew up an abused child. After being found one day, was changed by Maria. Her skills surpassed all. Her senses and abilities great. Powers combined made her unstoppable. Being able to take control easily even without speaking, take down the most skilled fighters, and being able to teach other soldiers, she was still the kindest. Preferring to hunt animals. After the trauma of her past and the consequences of war, everything caught up with her. Eyes dead, following orders robotically but still with perfection, never speaking, the list endless. She was taken away by one of my most trusted soldiers, Arlene, in hopes of helping her find her way back to earth again. We will be waiting for the day our precious Bella is better and returns with Arlene.

Adam looked at Maria, "That's the kindest thing you've ever done. Bella would be touched even if she didn't show it."

Maria nodded.

"She sounds amazing. I wish I could have met her." spoke a voice from behind.

"Jasper why aren't you with the group?" Maria asked.

"They told me to find you to help with my power." he replied.

Adam started walking out the door, "You would have liked her, she was, is, amazing." he said to Jasper not stopping his pace.

Jasper nodded, "Follow me, I will help you train." Maria said then walked into the power room.

**Kind of a sucky ending but there it is. Hope you like it. I couldn't stop writing this chapter. I so could have made it longer but I didn't want you to be like "uhh when will this chapter end!"**

**anyway, I'm expecting at least 5 reviews.**

**5 reviews-I will get next chap up tomorrow**

**4 reviews-Day after next**

**less than that is sad...**

**REVIEW!**

**LUVS**


	6. Run

**Okay so you guys did great with the reviews thanks so much.**

**I love all of your review but I most of all want to send a special shout out to **TaylorLautnerLover1

**for always giving the best review and always reviewing.**

**Thanks!**

Previously on ch.5

Adam looked at Maria, "That's the kindest thing you've ever done. Bella would be touched even if she didn't show it."

Maria nodded.

"She sounds amazing. I wish I could have met her." spoke a voice from behind.

"Jasper why aren't you with the group?" Maria asked.

"They told me to find you to help with my power." he replied.

Adam started walking out the door, "You would have liked her, she was, is, amazing." he said to Jasper not stopping his pace.

Jasper nodded, "Follow me, I will help you train." Maria said then walked into the power room.

Chapter 6

**Time skip to day before battle**

Arlene's POV

It has been three months and Bella hasn't changed one bit. I have to take her out to hunt because she won't go voluntarily. Her eyes almost always black.

We were living somewhere up in northern Canada currently. I wondered how Maria and the others were doing.

I missed Adam. I had always had kind of a crush on him.

Maybe I should go down and check up on him...

No I need to stay, for Bella.

Just then Bella walked into my room.

She opened her mouth and spoke, "Go, you miss him. Go I will be fine." She said in a dead yet frightening voice.

I wasn't expecting her to speak but she did. It gave me hope that she may be getting better. She didn't look or sound it though.

"I can't leave, Bella. I can't leave you. It's fine." I said and started to turn around.

Bella grabbed me though and made me look into her eyes.

They were boring deep into my soul. They were so empty though but something about the way she looked at me made me listen to her.

She shook her head and pointed to the door.

"Be happy." she whispered.

I nodded, "Thank you Bella. Be safe. We will meet again."

She just looked at me and it looked like she was trying to smile but she couldn't. I hugged her and

left.

Maria's POV

It was the day before the fight and I was feeling pretty confident. I had a good and large group. All of which are very powerful.

Then Adam came running up to me.

"Maria! Arlene's back!" he said.

She came walking up to me then.

"Hi Maria, do you have one more place in your army?" she asked.

"Of course! But, why are you back? Where's Bella?" I asked

She looked down.

"Well, she's still in Canada. She saw how miserable I was without Adam and she told me to go and be happy. That she would be alright. I couldn't say no to her the way she looked at me." Arlene said.

"I love you Adam. I couldn't stay away." She said turning to Adam.

"I love you too." he said and they embraced.

"AY! Save that for the honeymoon until then what about Bella? Are you sure she is okay? Is she talking again?" I asked

"Bells will be alright. She assured me that but I don't think that she is talking again. She is just as bad but I think she felt the need to speak. I can't help but feel that that would be that last I will hear of Bella's words. Her voice was so calm and dead and... scary." she explained

I nodded. "Get ready for battle. It's tomorrow morning." I said then walked away.

Adam's POV

Arlene loves me! I can't believe it!

We looked at each other, slowely leaning in. I know we should be worrying about Bella or the fight and many other things but I can't. Not right now.

I might not even make it out alive of this battle and I don't want to lose one minute with my soul mate.

Then, we kissed.

Slow and passionate.

I slid my hands up the back of her shirt and pulled her in. She shivered and moaned.

She reluctantly pulled away.

"We can't do this here. We will survive this battle then You and I will get married. Forget about Maria and the army and move up north." she said. "Until then, let's prepare."

We walked over and started practicing with the others when I remembered the memorial plaque.

I told Arlene to follow me.

Once we came to it she gasped.

"Bella would love this!"

"I know." I chuckled.

Bella's POV

I could barely form words when I was with Arlene but I had to. She was miserable. I gathered up my strength and told her to go.

After she left I did too. I didn't even try packing up my things. I'm good.

By nightfall I was in Alaska. The only way I knew this was because of a sign.

I found a nice spot in the middle of the woods to stay. There was a beautiful waterfall surrounded by trees.

I didn't deserve to have found such a beautiful pure place when I am neither.

My father had ruined my purity and I was never beautiful.

The thought of Charlie sent me spiraling into memories.

My body and mind went on autopilot and sunk deeper into itself.

Third person POV

Bella sat on the snowy ground curled in a ball. Not even caring.

Maria and the troops were lined up and ready to fight.

Maria's POV

I saw the other army come over the hill and looked at Jasper. He was a great fighter, nothing like Bella, but the best in our army at the time other than me of course.

He nodded telling me he was ready. "GO!" I yelled and everyone charged.

I fought hard. We were winning when I got trapped. 4 newborns jumped on me and I couldn't move.

They were about to kill me when everyone started going brain dead.

I looked towards the cause and saw...

The Volturi.

I pushed the others off of me but not fast enough. Some free vampires jumped them and knocked out the one who was numbing everyone.

Everything went bye in a blur then. Everyone was running for their lives as the Volturi started killing. We had let things get too far.

I saw Peter telling Jasper to run. He didn't want to but he had made a promise to him. He had promised Peter that he would get out alive.

He was always good on his word. He left.

I got up and ran as well.

But not before going back and grabbing Bella's memorial.

I would give it to Arlene.

I saw her by the forest holding Adams arm while he tried to put it on.

I tried to get to them buy Aro himself stopped me.

"So you are the one that created this. But not on your own. Who helped?" He asked.

I didn't answer just stared him down.

I saw Jasper out of the corner of my eye watching me.

I motioned for him to catch the plaque without anyone else seeing. He would take care of it.

Aro looked at one of his men for a moment and that's when I threw it.

He caught it and ran.

Aro turned around and said, "You must be punished. I'm so very sorry." Then I felt pain.

**Yes in my story Maria gets killed sorry**

Jasper's POV

I caught the plaque and ran. I didn't know why it was so special to Maria but I felt the need to protect it.

I ran and ran.

I hunted

Then ran some more.

Eventually I came across a little restaurant and went inside where I found the most beautiful angel that ever lived. She had GOLD eyes!

**And there is Alice!**

**I don't want to go into the Jasper Alice story because I find it boring and everyone knows it. **

**Sorry. **

Arlene's POV

The Volturi came

The Volturi came

The Volruti came

That was all that could go through my head at the moment.

I saw Maria get killed and I saw her give the Plaque to Jasper. I knew he would take good care of it.

Adam grabbed my hand and started running. I hadn't even realized that I was just standing there frozen.

"Where did you leave Bella?" Adam asked once we were a good couple of states away.

"Northern Canada. Follow me."

I ran in the direction of the cabin we had been staying at in Canada.

By the time we got there a day had passed.

I opened the door but Bella wasn't there. Her smell was faint like she left the same time as me.

Her stuff was still here though.

Oh Bella. I shouldn't have left. Who knows where you are or what condition you're in.

**Okay! I told you the deal in the last chapter and you guys did AWESOME! Thank you so much for the reviews they really motivate me. If I didn't have them none of my stories would have been even close to finished or good.**

**So thanks.**

**Review**

**LUVS!**


	7. New Friends

**Hey thanks for the reviews! I think the Cullen's will be in this one!**

**I don't own Twilight or any of its characters so don't sue!**

**Enjoy**

review ch 6

"Where did you leave Bella?" Adam asked once we were a good couple of states away.

"Northern Canada. Follow me."

I ran in the direction of the cabin we had been staying at in Canada.

By the time we got there a day had passed.

I opened the door but Bella wasn't there. Her smell was faint like she left the same time as me.

Her stuff was still here though.

Oh Bella. I shouldn't have left. Who knows where you are or what condition you're in.

ch. 7

Bella's POV

How many years has it been since I last moved or hunted?

Who knows. Who cares.

I wonder what Arlene is up to. I wonder how the war ended.

Then I smelled vampire. I didn't try to place where it came from.

An animal ran past me. Its smell burned my already scorching throat. I deserved this pain. I thought and got up.

I should leave before the vampire finds me. I didn't need a fight right now.

So I did. I just ran and ran and ran. Soon though I stopped. I had no idea where I was but I was there. It was a forest clearing even nicer than the other one.

I found a dark secluded spot hidden between two rocks and sat down in a ball.

I have no where to go, but I was happy here by myself. Well, as close to happy as an emotionless person can be.

Jasper's POV

It has been years since Maria's war. Years since she died. Years since I was given the plaque. Never did I meet the famous Isabella Swan but from what I heard she was very kind.

I was sitting in my study looking at the plaque that now hangs over the door when the love of my life came in.

"Hi Jazzy!" she said. Happiness seeping into me.

I smiled at her as she sat on my lap. "You wanna come hunting with me?" she asked.

"Sure." I said smiling and pulled her out of the house into the forest.

I caught three deer and bear. I was so sloshy I though I might collapse right there. Alice saw me wobbling back to the house and came by me.

"I though you would have learned by now not to over feed." She said.

Oh ya I hunt animals now. I have gold eyes.

I just rolled my eyes and slowly we made our way to the house. Slow because of me.

Once inside I plopped on the sofa.

Emmett POV!

_I'm soooo bored! Why did Rose have to go shopping today! Alice didn't even go._

I thought as I walked down the stairs. Then I saw Jasper falling onto the sofa with a groan.

_Jazzman looks kinda full, I wonder if he would upchuck if I sat on him. _I chuckled at that thought and started heading towards him.

"Emmett, unless you want a very pissed off Esme, you better not do that." Edward said.

Bubble burster!

Edward chuckled at that.

Jasper and Alice had looked at Edward then at me.

I was still gonna do it.

One... Two... JUMP!

I was just above Jasper when Alice pushed me away.

Stupid future seeing vampire.

Edward rolled his eyes and Jasper was sitting there stunned.

"Don't worry Jazzy you're safe now." Alice said.

He laughed, "Thank you Alice."

Edwards POV

Emmett's an idiot. I thought as I stood up from my piano.

I started heading towards the door when Esme stopped me.

"Where are you going?" She asked worried. She always thinks that I will run off and never come back.

I sighed, "I'm just going to run."

She nodded, "Okay, have fun and be back before school."

I laughed and ran off to my meadow. I love just sitting and thinking there.

I lay on my back looking up at the stars.

Arlene's POV

Adam and I had looked for Bella for ten years when we finally gave up.

We would find her eventually.

Adam and I had went to live at the old house back in Canada.

Soon after...

Adam proposed!

Yup! I am a married woman! Mrs. Arlene Ferlin

"Adam, I think we should move up to Alaska. I heard it was nice up there and we need a little change." I said going to sit on his lap.

"I don't have any objection to that. When do we leave?" he asked and I was so relieved. I thought he would say no.

"Tomorrow if you want."

"Sure Sure." he said, "let's start packing."

We had everything packed by night and I had bought a house with the money we have.

Adam and I were sort of rich but the sad thing is is we take the money and everything from the people we feed off of. We need money though.

Third person POV

Arlene and Adam had gotten to Alaska and into their house finally but Arlene decided that she wanted to try school here. She looked physically 20 so she could go to college.

Adam supported her fully but said he didn't want to go to school. He stayed home.

Arlene POV

***Time skip a few weeks**

School was so fun! There were so many things I had missed out on!

I was on my way home one night when I smelled a new scent. I called Adam and he followed it with me.

We came across a large house and knocked on the door. A short brown haired woman opened the door.

"Hi, I'm Arlene and this is Adam. We are sorry to disturb you but we just wanted to make sure you were no threat. I came across your scent in the forest." I said a little uncomfortable.

"Of course come in come in." She said and led us to the their family room.

"My name is Carmen and this is Kate, Garrett, Eleazar and Tanya. We are the Danalies." She introduced.

I nodded and smiled, "Hello, I'm Arlene and this is Adam. We are the Ferlins I guess." I said

Their gold eyes didn't escape me.

"I am sorry but how do you do it? I have only met one other that drinks animal blood." Adam said beating me to it. We had tried that diet but just couldn't stick to it.

They chuckled. "It's quite difficult at times. I see you feed off of humans. It doesn't taste as good but it's better than killing innocents." Tanya said. I already didn't like her. Making us feel guilty for feeding.

I grimaced at her. "Where are you staying?" Carmen asked. I looked at Adam and he nodded for me to tell them. "Just up the road actually."

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help but notice, you both have a bite across your nose, why?" Asked Eleazar

"We were in the southern wars. Our leader Maria bit all of her soldiers like this. Sort of like branding that we were hers." Adam said. It was a little sad for me to talk about my old friend Maria.

"You will have to tell me more of that war later." he said curiosity coating his voice.

Adam nodded smiling. We could both tell hat he was always wanting to learn something new.

The Denalies and Adam and I sat for a while talking and getting to know each other when suddenly Kate suggested we move in with them and become part of their coven.

Adam and I said that we would have to wait and talk about it at home.

We said our goodbyes and left to go home.

"Do you think we should?" Adam asked.

I shook my head. "No we can't follow their diet and I just don'tlike the idea of having a coven that large."

We discussed it for a while and then a little while longer deciding how to tell them.

Edward's POV

_Edward!_

I heard someone calling me mentally. I checked my watch. Oops time for school.

I got up and started my way home when the wind blew and I caught a new scent.

It was wonderful like strawberries and freesias. I followed it not remembering seeing or hearing about any new vampires coming our way.

I followed the scent to a small opening between two rocks. It was so dark in there I couldn't see even with my eyesite.

Then I saw a pair of eyes. They were so black I would have thought that it was just a shadow if I hadn't seen white around them.

"Hello?" I said. The eyes just stared up at me.

Bella's POV

(When Edward decided to go to the meadow)

It was nice in my little cave. Nice and dark but I could see with my enhanced senses.

I heard footsteps after a while. Maybe a few days. Then I saw a vampire god walk into the meadow. He had messy, sexy, bronze hair and was tall. His shirt was blue and showed off his chest.

He had gold eyes like me! Or like I use to when I still hunted.

He lay down on the grass and looked at the stars. It was still too early in the morning for the sun to be out.

I watched him for while then it got lighter and lighter. He still was looking at the sky though. Odd.

Then he got up and started leaving like someone had called him. The wind blew his way and carried my scent to him though and he stopped.

Shit.

He followed my smell to where I was and I shut my eyes. I could feel his eyes on me even though he couldn't see me. I opened my eyes and he looked surprised a little.

"Hello?" he said. His voice was AMAZING.

I only stared back at him.

Why would he like me? I'm nothing.

"What's your name?" He asked. I just blinked my coal black eyes at him.

I heard another pair of feet approaching and the man looked to the side.

"Alice, I-" he started but she interrupted. "I know." she said.

How did she know? Maybe she had a power or something.

The man nodded his head at her and stepped back.

I put the pieces together. He was a mind reader.

He couldn't read mine though. Not that there is anything to read.

A pixie looking girl came and stuck out her hand. I stared at it. The hand flashed out fast like my fathers use to before he hit me. I flinched as some memories hit me. She had a friendly look in her eyes. I grabbed her hand slowely and she helped me out of my hole.

"Hi, my name is Alice and this is my brother Edward." She said pointing to herself and Edward.

I looked at her. My face showing nothing. She gasped as she looked into my eyes. My soulless empty eyes.

"Will you come with me?" She asked.

I looked down and she started walking. I followed so she took that as a sign I would follow her.

Edward grabbed onto my arm as he saw me stumble. It was hard to walk because I was so week. Edward must have noticed and stopped. "Alice, she needs to hunt." he said

"She drinks Animal." Alice said. She must be psychic or something like that.

Edward let go of my arm and I fell to the ground unable to support my weight anymore.

Alice was by my side and so was Edward. "Go get her a deer. She should be strong enough to hunt then." Alice said to Edward and her left. He was back almost instantly with a deer. They put it to my mouth but I didn't drink.

"You need to drink." Edward said amazed by my control no doubt. I sighed and bit. The blood flowed into my mouth and soon the deer was dry.

I stood up, "Take care of the deer Alice, I'll take her hunting." Edward said then grabbed my hand.

I new I had to hunt so I gave into my senses and soon drained two beard and three deer. I was really thirsty I guess.

Edward was even amazed at how much I drank then he laughed as if remembering something.

He grabbed my hand and we ran back to Alice I assumed.

She was waiting in the same spot and looked into my eyes which were now bright gold. "That's a little better." she said

**K I wanted to right more but I didn't want you to get bored with this chapter so I will start the next chapter once this is posted.**

**REVIEW and the chapter will be posted sooner!**

**LUVS**


	8. The Cullens

**Yadda yadda yadda**

**Don't own twilight or its characters**

**enjoy**

Review ch7

I stood up, "Take care of the deer Alice, I'll take her hunting." Edward said then grabbed my hand.

I new I had to hunt so I gave into my senses and soon drained two beard and three deer. I was really thirsty I guess.

Edward was even amazed at how much I drank then he laughed as if remembering something.

He grabbed my hand and we ran back to Alice I assumed.

She was waiting in the same spot and looked into my eyes which were now bright gold. "That's a little better." she said

Chapter 8

Edward POV

Alice had grabbed the girls hand and we all headed back to the house. The thoughts there were all full of worry. Apparently without warning Alice just ran out the door saying she'd be back in a little bit.

We got in view of the house and the vampire froze. Her face had pain in it.

_Holy shit! FUCK who the hell has so much pain. Ahhhh! Breathe Jasper Breathe. In out in out don't scream._

I heard Jasper think. She was in pain?

Alice rubbed her back and she took a deep breath walking forward.

We walked into the house and saw that Jasper had left.

"Edward where have you been! School started ten minutes ago!" Esme yelled. Bella flinched back and growled.

"Don't growl at me Edward. I-" Esme froze as she walked into the room.

"Oh dear, I didn't realize we had a guest" She said embarrassed. The vampire had stopped growling and was positioned in front of Alice and I protectively.

"She won't hurt us." Alice said and the girl relaxed a little.

"I'm Esme. Edward and Alice's 'mother'." Esme said and stuck out her hand.

The girl flinched back but grabbed her hand. _Poor thing. _Esme thought. The vampire looked up into Esme's eyes and Esme gasped. _Her eyes. They're so sad and empty. _

"Everyone is taking the day off, I'll call Carlisle." Esme said

She walked off.

Bella's POV

The woman named Esme walked away and something touched my hand. I pulled back and hissed. I saw it was just Alice.

I put my head down and took her hand.

She led me to a room and I heard Edward behind me. I had already learned the way Edward and Alice and Esme walk so I can tell them apart.

I still had my head down when I heard someone speak, "Who's this?"

My head shot up and I saw that there were two other people in the room.

Instantly I was on guard.

The big one stood up but as I tensed Alice told him to get down. "Here sit down between me and Edward." She said and we all sat on the sofa. I made a look around and pointed out all of the exits.

"This is Rose and Emmett." Alice introduced.

I looked at them, as the others, they gasped at my eyes. I mentally sighed.

Esme walked in. "Carlisle's on his way home. Where is Jasper?"

The others shrugged. "He had to leave for a moment." Edward told her giving her a meaningful look. She nodded in understanding.\

"So, what's your name?" Esme asked me once she sat in the luv seat.

I didn't look up. I would tell her my name but I just didn't have it in me.

"I don't think she talks. I can't read her either." Edward said.

"Oh, well, how about one of you give her a tour of the house while we wait for the others so nothing has to be repeated?" Esme suggested.

"I'll take her!" Emmett suggested.

I looked up. Esme was a little hesitant about that idea.

"I'll take her Esme." Edward said.

"That sounds Safer," Esme said. Emmett grumbled but didn't say anything.

Edward got up and started showing me the house.

The house was wonderful. I didn't belong in it.

We were on the third floor when I noticed a door slightly open. Edward noticed my gaze, "That's Jasper's study. Well, it's all of ours but we call it his because he is the only one that ever goes in it since Carlisle has his own. I'm sure he'd share though."

"You can look in it if you want." he said. I loved books.

I walked in and turned slowly around admiring the books when I saw a golden plaque above the door.

I gasped and took it down. Edward was watching me.

I read it.

Isabella Swan (Bella)

A loved and respected soldier, friend, commander, and fighter

Kind hearted and selfless

Strong and brave

A member of the first southern war and part of the second

Great hopes to meet again

Until then...

under it said:

Bella Swan, Born in 1703 changed in 1720. She grew up an abused child. After being found one day, was changed by Maria. Her skills surpassed all. Her senses and abilities great. Powers combined made her unstoppable. Being able to take control easily even without speaking, take down the most skilled fighters, and being able to teach other soldiers, she was still the kindest. Preferring to hunt animals. After the trauma of her past and the consequences of war, everything caught up with her. Eyes dead, following orders robotically but still with perfection, never speaking, the list endless. She was taken away by one of my most trusted soldiers, Arlene, in hopes of helping her find her way back to earth again. We will be waiting for the day our precious Bella is better and returns with Arlene.

Maria made this for me. It was the nicest thing that ever happened.

Plaque for me.

I held it gently and let out a sob. I can't believe someone cares this much. I'm sure Maria was never this nice to anyone else.

I traced the words on it and let another sob escape me. I smiled for what was probably the first time in... in... I don't remember.

Edward came over to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I shook my head and sat on the ground leaning on the wall looking at the plaque.

Edward POV

The girl looked around the study then saw Jasper's plaque. She grabbed it but I didn't stop her. She looked stunned. Then suddenly she let out a small sob.

I went to her side and she let out another and smiled.

She dropped to the ground holding the plaque.

Bella's POV

I sat there for who knows how long when I realized the others were watching me.

I looked down at the plaque again and smiled. I gave it a hug and looked at it some more. I could make out Maria's writing on it.

On the back said

To you Bella,

-Maria

I noticed that There were two new people in the room. I looked up at them.

I gasped at what I saw.

Jasper.

He had his arms around Alice.

If anyone knew where this plaque came from it was him. The others didn't have the scar.

I held it to him and smiled.

"Where did you get this?" I asked him.

He stood there shocked. "How did you know I had it?" he asked

I rubbed my finger along the scar on my nose.

This was the most emotion I had showed in years. My eyes still empty and dead but I had a small smile.

I motioned to the plaque again and he understood. "Maria gave it to me before she died."

Maria died? I felt my smile fade as sadness washed over me.

"She made this. How did she die? Why didn't she give it to Arlene?" I asked. He looked shocked.

"Aro killed her. Arlene was already too far away... You're- You're Isabella Swan aren't you?"

He guessed right. I nodded.

"You may keep that plaque then. I was just keeping it safe until the rightful owner came along." he said.

I smiled and hugged the plaque again.

"Thank you Jasper. I knew Maria would trust you. You or Peter." I whispered.

He looked shocked but before he could speak the other blonde man spoke.

"Let's finish this in the family room. It seems we have a lot to discuss."

We followed him to the big family room and I sat where I was originally though now it was by Jasper and Edward rather than Alice. Alice was on the other side of Jasper.

"So, your name is Isabella Swan right? The one from Jasper's er your plaque?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella." was all I said. I hated Isabella. That was what Charlie called me when he...

"Why did we find you where we did Bella?" Alice asked. I shrugged. "How long had you been there?" I shrugged again.

"How do you know Peter?" Jasper asked.

"I was there while you two were changing. I left before it finished. Arlene took me. Later I told her to go back to Adam. She loves him."

"I think it would be better to have Bella tell her whole story to us rather than just answering a lot of random questions." Carlisle said.

"Bella, would you care to tell us your story?"

I nodded and began.

"I was born in 1703 to Charlie Swan and Rene Swan..."

I told them all my whole story. Rosalie was furious at what Charlie and his friends did to me and she looked to be in pain like she was remembering something from her past. Everyone in the room was furious when I told them about the beatings and rape.

In the end though Jasper had his hand on my shoulder calming me somehow. Empath maybe. Edward was holding my hand in comfort. The others had sympathy and pity on their faces. It annoyed me. I don't want pity.

Jasper understood, "She doesn't like pity." he stated. Mumbled sorrys went around.

I chuckled a little and everyone looked at me like I was crazy. "This is the first time I have spoken in years. And to people I barely know." I explained.

"So Bella, sinse you have nowhere to go maybe, maybe you would want to stay with us?" Esme asked.

"I couldn't intrude like that Esme."

"Nonsense. You're staying here and that's final." Alice said

I nodded smiling.

I can't believe how this family has affected me. I'm suddenly smiling and chuckling! Talking even!

I got up and saw a picture. I saw Carlisle caress Esme's cheek and was hit with a memory.

James use to do that to me.

I closed my eyes and focused on hiding it away. Once it was gone I opened my eyes and saw a pair of gold ones.

They gasped. My eyes were black now and just a little more dead. I saw out of the reflection in their eyes.

"Sorry Jasper." I whispered. "I get random flashbacks. Reliving my memories every once in a while." I said and they looked at me sad.

"What triggered that one?" Alice asked. "What Carlisle did to Esme is what James use to do to me." I shook my head as if telling them it was nothing.

"So, if I am staying here I might as well know more about you." I said and one by one they answered my questions.

**Yaya not good. I really shouldn't even be posting my stuff. Someone might sue me for making their eyes bleed. Whatever. **

**Review**

**thx**

**luvs!**


	9. Let it Out

**So So So So Sorry for not updating! I have been so busy. It's good now though. Hope you like this chapter!**

**I don't own Twilight or any of its characters**

Previously ch.8

I got up and saw a picture. I saw Carlisle caress Esme's cheek and was hit with a memory.

James use to do that to me.

I closed my eyes and focused on hiding it away. Once it was gone I opened my eyes and saw a pair of gold ones.

They gasped. My eyes were black now and just a little more dead. I saw out of the reflection in their eyes.

"Sorry Jasper." I whispered. "I get random flashbacks. Reliving my memories every once in a while." I said and they looked at me sad.

"What triggered that one?" Alice asked. "What Carlisle did to Esme is what James use to do to me." I shook my head as if telling them it was nothing.

"So, if I am staying here I might as well know more about you." I said and one by one they answered my questions.

Chapter 9

Jasper's POV

Everyone had told their story and answered Bella's questions by nightfall.

Then came an awkward silence soon broken by... Emmett. He burst out laughing and Bella flinched into me.

I got a pang of jealousy then confusion. Edward? _Everything okay bro?_ I asked him. He nodded but was still confused.

I looked deeper into his emotions and found, love!

He heard my thoughts and looked up at me shocked.

All this while I hadn't noticed that Bella was now up standing in front of Emmett.

Instantly I got worried for her because of her past. Why was I so attached to her?

Then suddenly Emmett lifted Bella up into a giant bear hug. She tensed and I growled protectively. She laughed and Edward and I calmed down. He had found his mate and I have found a little sister.

Bella's POV

Emmett started laughing interrupting the silence and I flinched back into Jasper. He looked surprised then confused and looked at Edward. They seemed to be having a silent talk so when I saw Emmett start walking over I got up and walked over too.

We stared at each other for a minute or two. Neither of us willing to break the unannounced staring contest which was pointless. The others seemed to understand what was going on.

Then Emmett lost and picked me up in a bear hug. I tensed, not liking to be touched, but then forced myself to relax and laugh a bit with him.

The others joined in and Edward and Jasper looked confused.

This family was really changing me. For the first time since my mom, I felt... uh, happy?

Emmett swung me around then tossed me onto the sofa which Edward and Jasper were on. My head landing on Edwards lam and my legs on Jasper.

They both looked down worried at me when I burst out laughing, not even attempting to get up. Once my laughter died down I literally rolled off of them and onto the floor.

Jasper POV

Bella rolled onto the floor and smiled at us. I could tell by Edwards emotions that he liked her head on his lap.

I kept shooting waves of comfort and happiness at Bella. I had been sending her happy feelings ever since she got that flash back. It seemed to be working but I think she might have been getting suspicious.

Suddenly Alice jumped on my lap and gave me a kiss. She's so perfect...

Bella's POV

I was on the floor smiling when all my happiness just disappeared. It was like I was before I ever met the Cullens.

The others looked at me wondering why I suddenly became, well, myself again.

I got up from the floor feeling uncomfortable with all of the vampires looking at me. Happiness went through me again and I smiled. I seem bipolar.

Jasper!

Edward looked at him. "You have been making her happy and calm this while time haven't you?" he said.

Jasper looked down guilty, "she was so... empty that I just. I didn't like her to feel that way. Sorry." he said.

The emotions went away again and I looked at Jasper and put hand on his shoulder letting him kknow it was okay.

I tried to smile but it came out as a grimace.

"Jasper, you know not to play with others emotions without asking." Esme said.

I waved my hand, "Let me get better on my own Jasper." I said in an understanding tone so quiet that only he could hear and of course Alice which was sitting on his lap.

He smiled at me, "Will do Darlin'" he said in his southern accent.

***timeskip***

The Cullens had decided to take the whole week off of school using me as an excuse. I will be going to the school with them on Monday as a Swan. I couldn't go as a Hale and Alice told me things would be, weird, if I went as a Cullen for the future.

Everyone has been great and very helpful. I still don't believe I deserve them.

Rosalie hasn't spoke to me much but it seems as though she's getting use to having me around in just the past few days I've been here.

Emmett is Emmett. He has made me promise that sometime we could wrestle. He's the best friend I've always wanted.

Emmett and Alice were my best friends of the Cullens. Alice has been very kind and helpful. She's also the sister I never had.

Carlisle and Esme were dream parents. It's almost hard to believe that someone could treat someone the way Charlie treated me when you're around them.

Then there's Jasper and Edward. Jasper and I are probably the closest in the family other than Edward and I. I think it's because he knows what I have been through and we had the same creator. It's like we're family. He's the way over protective, caring, loving, sensitive, big brother I never had. Edward... He is a god. Him and I are inseparable. We are always together. I love it. I am getting weird emotions around him and I don't know what they are. Actually I am getting a lot of new emotions lately but I don't understand any of them.

That's what I am doing right now. Everyone has gone out hunting, even Edward although her was forced to leave my side. Jasper had gone earlier and said her would stay with me.

I walked up to the study door and knocked. "Come in" answered the voice from inside.

I walked in and shut the door. Jasper motioned for me to sit across from him on the big squishy sofa.

"What do ya need Darlin'? I see your emotions are coming back it seems."

I nodded and opened my mouth preparing to talk. I only talk when I have to but if I want to get better I might as well start.

"I want to know what my emotions mean." I said.

He nodded. "Which one do you want to start with?"

"Well, I don't really know what my emotions are..."

"Okay well, how about I send you an emotion and help you figure out what it is?"

I nodded and was hit with a wave of emotion. It was strange. I put my head down.

"I'm sending you embarrassment right now."

I nodded and knew If I was human I would be blushing.

…...

We practiced like this for a while until I got a question.

"So, you've started to feel my emotions right?" I asked Jasper.

He nodded. I felt, what was it, embarrassed at my question but I wanted to ask it.

"When I'm around Edward I, I get this weird feeling and I don't understand it. What is it?"

"Is it this?" he asked then sent me a wave of something that made me think of Edward but not as strong.

"Stronger." I said and he upped it.

"Stronger" I said again and he looked surprised.

"That's it. It gets stronger every day and I don't know what it is."

Jasper's POV

Bella wanted me to help her fiigure out what she felt for Edward so I sent her a wave of love. Just enough so that it was a crush feeling.

When she said stronger it didn't surprise me but when she said stronger after that and I let out full love to her and she said that was it and that it got STRONGER every day!

I knew how she felt but it still amazes me.

"Bella, I can't tell you what you are feeling but I can promise you that Edward feels the exact same way. This feeling is something that you must figure out on your own. I expect you to tell me when you figure it out girly." I said winking at her.

Her and Edward were deeply in love and they didn't know it!

"Thanks Jasper." She got up to leave but froze in midstep.

"Uh actually Jasper, if it's not much trouble could I stay in here with you?"

I was surprised, "sure you can grab an book you want."

She smiled and started on the history books.

I looked at her confused. Normally I only like those books other than Carlisle and even then he is more with the science.

"I need to smarten up for school." She explained. "I haven't been to school or gotten any education since the 1700s."

Women didn't read then though... or had education.

"When I was human my mother taught me to read and write." she explained. I nodded and for the next few hours we just sat in silence reading. No one needing to make a sound.

I loved Bella so much. She was my baby sister even though she is technically older and I was going to protect her with everything I have and help her with anything she wants.

If Edward ever hurts her he if gonna pay.

Bella's POV

Jasper is my best friend. I honestly don't think I would get any better without him.

I was reading a book that seemed to be about he time I was born when I came across my mother. It was an article about my family because my dad was so rich he of course would be in a book. The first article was of her death. Then of my dad and James. There was my disappearance and soon after, James's disappearance. **Were there pictures back then? **There were pictures. Or more sketches of my mom. Her beaten body.

I saw the picture and broke. My human memories pushed through my wall and filled my world.

I heard Jasper call my name from a distance.

Jasper POV

We were reading when I started feeling despair, pain, and horrible feelings. It got so bad I almost yelled and let out a wimper.

Bella!

I pushed the emotions back and tried to calm Bella. The calm waves surrounded the room it almost put me to sleep if that could even happen but nothing did anything to her.

"Bella, Bella look at me." I tried.

I looked at the book. There were pictures and articles from her past. They were awful.

Bella snapped back to reality and tried crawling into herself emotionally.

"No Bella, let it out. Don't keep your feelings in." She didn't listen.

"Bella, look at me!" I said in a sturn voice. Nothing so I growled and she looked at me. Never seeing me mad at her. I wasn't mad but she didn't know

"Let it out! Don't keep your emotions in it will just hurt worse."

She stared at me.

"Please?" I said calmly and she burst out crying.

Well, at least she is letting it out.

I held her while she curled in a ball and let all of her emotion out.

Edward POV

Alice and everyone else had made me leave Bella's side to go hunting while Jasper stayed with her and I was miserable.

I don't know why I feel this way. The constant need to be by Bella's side.

I wonder if she feels the same way about me? Does she think about me like I her?

My thoughts were interrupted by a heartbreaking vision.

Bella, my Bella was sitting in the study coming back from a memory flash. Jasper told her to let it out. She was crying so hard. She was in such pain. I went to go back to her. I longed to comfort her but lice held me back.

"No, let Bella work it out Edward. She needs this." she said.

So I ended up finishing my hunt extra fast then pacing a hole in the ground until Alice lets me go home.

**Not the best chapter but some of you will disagree...**

**I hope you liked it.**

**There will be more action... of both kinds... in the later chapters just you wait!**

**Thx luvs**


	10. Make a Wish

**So... I don't really have anything to say...**

**I have a feeling that this story is going to reach at least 20 chapters...**

**I don't own Twilight or any of its characters**

Review ch.9

edward's pov

Bella, my Bella was sitting in the study coming back from a memory flash. Jasper told her to let it out. She was crying so hard. She was in such pain. I went to go back to her. I longed to comfort her but lice held me back.

"No, let Bella work it out Edward. She needs this." she said.

So I ended up finishing my hunt extra fast then pacing a hole in the ground until Alice lets me go home.

Chapter 10

Bella's pov

I sat on Jasper's lap crying all of my pain out for a while when I decided to pull myself together.

I sniffled then started feeling... guilty. That's what it was. I started feeling guilty because I remembered that Jasper had to feel all of my emotions and had just now stopped crying along with me.

"Sorry." I said to him

"No need to feel guilty hon. Do you feel better now?"

"I made you cry" I said ignoring his other question

"It was just the emotions you were giving off it's fine. But do you feel better now?"

I nodded even though he would know what I am feeling. "Thanks." I said.

The clock read 8:20pm. The others should have been back by now.

Jasper noticed my curious emotions, "Alice probably told the others of our talk and they stayed out a little longer. They should be back soon." and sure enough, as soon as the words left his mouth the family ran in.

Edward's POV

Alice soon said we could head back. I was the first one home but realized I hadn't thought of what to say to Bella so I waited by my piano.

A tune filled my head and I started to play.

Jasper's POV

Poor lovesick Edward...

I thought as he started playing his piano. The composition was different from his others. This one was sad and mysterious at first then it went to loving and curious. He wrote it for Bella. That is my explanation for the tune. It explained Bella.

I felt a new emotion filled with love. I looked at Bella. "What is that emotion?" she asked.

_Love_ I wanted to answer but she had to find out on her own.

She shrugged off her curiosity and let her love take over.

Bella's POV

I got up and followed the beautiful tune. I walked through two wooden doors and found Edward. He was sitting at a stunning grand piano.

His eyes were closed and he was swaying slightly to the tune, completely absorbed in the music. Edward didn't even notice when I came to sit next to him.

I loved it. LOVE! THAT WAS THE EMOTION!

I was in love with Edward Cullen!

But he could never love me back... I was a dirty used up broken monster. I sighed mentally and the song came to an end but soon after another one started.

This one was just as beautiful as the last. I was so calm and happy for the first time in I don't even know how long. I almost believed that a vampire could fall asleep. I rested my head on Edward's shoulder and his eyes snapped open and looked at me but he kept playing.

A smile appeared on my face and one on his and I stroked his cheek. I smiled. I SMILED! A true smile.

Maybe I _was_ getting better.

My eyes closed and a sigh escaped my lips. I was in love.

The song ended but I didn't want to move.

We just sat there in a peaceful silence. I almost thought I fell asleep for a moment.

"BELLA! LAT'S GO SHOPPING!" Called an annoying pixie like voice. I looked at Edward with pleading eyes.

"Alice, Bella said she would go with me somewhere today." Edward called.

"...Fine." she said in a huffy voice.

"Thank you." I said to Edward in a soft voice.

"No problem, now let's go."

I looked at him in question.

"We have to go somewhere and I have just the place to take you." he said.

Jasper's POV

There was so much love coming from the music room that I started wanting another wedding with Alice.

I'm so glad that Bella was able to find love. She has really started to get better. It can't be long now until she is ready to get on with her life like normal again. She had told me that she wouldn't be able to do it without me.

Alice's POV

I am soooo taking Bella shopping when she gets back. She can't hide forever and she NEEDS new cloths.

It's so happy that she is getting better. Jasper and her have such a good relationship. It's good to see my husband and my sister getting along so well. He has really helped her.

Bella's POV

Edward pulled me out the door and into the forest. I recognized it as the way to the clearing.

"Why are we going here?" I asked

"How did you know where we were going?"

"You found me here."

"Ah yes... well, I wanted to show it to you at night. You probably didn't do to much looking around did you?"

I just shook my head.

We approached the meadow and I walked to the center.

Edward came over and lied down, looking up at me.

"Lie down next to me."

I hesitantly went down. He gestured for me to look up. I did and saw an amazing site.

All of the clouds had drifted away. The sky was clear and stars twinkled. I gasped. "It's beautiful Edward."

"Yes you are." he whispered back. I looked at him and smiled.

"Look," he said pointing to the sky.

A shooting star. "make a wish..." I whispered

I closed my eyes. "I wish I could be myself again," I said to quiet for Edward to hear.

We just lay there in silence for the rest of the night. School starts at 8:00.

My first day at a real school... ever.

**Hey sorry if it's confusing. Hope you liked it!**

**Review review review! I love hearing what you think... even though some people are meaner than others at expressing their opinions...**

**thx luvs**


	11. First Day

**I don't own Twilight or any of its characters**

**enjoy**

Review ch.10

"Look," he said pointing to the sky.

A shooting star. "make a wish..." I whispered

I closed my eyes. "I wish I could be myself again," I said to quiet for Edward to hear.

We just lay there in silence for the rest of the night. School starts at 8:00.

My first day at a real school... ever.

Chapter 11!

Bella's POV

"COME ON COME ON COME ON PEOPLE! TIME FOR BELLA'S FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" shouted an annoying pixie, much to my embarrassment.

This morning she had dressed me playing 'Bella Barbie'

I was wearing black leather ankle boots that matched with a black leather thigh high skirt with a dark blue tank top and black leather mini-jacket.

A lot of black and leather. I guess the black is my fault though, I told her I liked black...

Emmett and I came out of our rooms and headed towards the stairs at the same time, which caused us to run into each other, which resulted in us in a big heap of limbs at the bottom of the stairs.

The family cam in, took one look, and laughed. Edward came over and helped me up and Rose helped Emmett up, "I don't even want to know." was all she said.

I looked at Emmett, "Sorry." I mumbled with a smile. It was pretty funny.

He stuck his tongue out playfully and laughed.

…..

Alice, Jasper, Edward and I rode in the Volvo while Rose and Emmett took Rose's baby.

I was getting a weird feeling when I started to think about going to school for my very first time. Would I be smart enough? What about the other students? Where will I go? How will I know to get to my classes? Do I have all my materials?

My mind ran through many questions then I felt calm. "Jasper, what was that emotion again?" I asked.

"You were feeling nervous. Probably about your first day, am I right?" I nodded, "Thanks. It's weird to... _feel_, again." He smiled sympathetically but no pity showed in his eyes.

Edward heard that I was nervous and grabbed my hand smiling reassuringly at me.

I had a mini flashback of what Jasper had told me...

_"When I'm around Edward I, I get this weird feeling and I don't understand it. What is it?"_

_"Is it this?" he asked then sent me a wave of something that made me think of Edward but not as strong._

_"Stronger." I said and he upped it._

_"Stronger" I said again and he looked surprised._

_"That's it. It gets stronger every day and I don't know what it is."_

_"Bella, I can't tell you what you are feeling but I can promise you that Edward feels the exact same way. This feeling is something that you must figure out on your own. I expect you to tell me when you figure it out girly." I said winking at her. _

There might be hope for us after all... until it finally hits him how dirty and used I really am.

?POV?

Ah Bella. Bella, Bella, Bella. She's getting better...

I'm glad. We wouldn't have as much fun if she was all depressed again. Then again, I'm just glad she's alive. Thank you Maria!

Everything would be perfect if the Cullens weren't there. I had everything all planed out on what I would do once I find her and now that I have finally found her SHE IS ALWAYS WITH SOMEBODY! I could fight them off easily one at a time but Jasper and Bella, I could probably even take Jasper! But I really don't feel like fighting anyone. Plus I wouldn't be able to take more than two at a time...

Hopefully Bella's powers won't work on me with my shield and all.

Bella was looking extra delicious today. I'll have to thank the pixie for dressing her.

The mind reader looked in my direction and I turned myself invisible.

Shit he heard my thoughts... I will have to remember to keep my shield up so he can't hear me.

Edward's POV

_Bella was looking extra delicious today. I'll have to thank the pixie for dressing her.\_

I looked around. Who thought that? I didn't recognize the 'voice'. It came from the right. I looked but didn't see anything. Hm maybe I was imagining it... I'll just keep my mind peeled.

"What's up Edward?" asked Jasper

Apparently everyone had noticed me go stiff and look around. They were all looking at me curiously.

"Nothing, I just thought I heard something." I said.

They shrugged it off and I pulled into the school. Bella was squeezing my hand so hard it hurt.

"Bella, calm down. You'll do fine." I said but her grip didn't loosen. "Bella." she looked at me and I gestured to our hands.

"Oh sorry." she jerked her hand back and got out of the car. I instantly went to her side.

Alice POV

Everyone got out of the car and I checked the future to make sure Bella would be okay today...

_Bella was walking through the halls and looking around for the right room when she bumped into a boy with blonde hair, Mike Newton. "Hey!" he exclaimed after he saw her he said, "oh sorry, it was my fault... so, you wanna hang out sometime?" Bella shook her head and started to walk off but Mike opened his mouth to say something when everything went white and cloudy._

I jumped out of the half finished vision and tried to look again. It was cut off and I couldn't see anything.

I checked, nothing. The future disappeared!

Jasper, noticing my distress looked at me sending me calm emotions. "What did you see? Did something happen?" he asked. So he did see me looking into the future.

"No I didn't see anything happen. That's it! Nothing happened! It was like the future disappeared."

?POV?

"No I didn't see anything happen. That's it! Nothing happened! It was like the future disappeared." the pixie girl, Alice, said.

Shit, I was too close.

I backed away so that I wasn't blocking her visions anymore. Her face went blank, when she snapped out of her vision she said, "I can see again. That was weird."

The family just shook it off. "Oh Bella, by the way, you are going to run into Mike Newton today. Try not to kill him." Alice said.

An idea popped into my head then. I could use the humans to get to Bella! How will I do this...

I had thought for a while when a genius plan hit my brain. I could get her to go on a date with a human somehow, she was always so caring I hope that hasn't changed her ability not not say no, she could never say no to helping a person when I knew her. Then, while on her date I could tell the human to go into the forest. That the forest was most private then I can kill the human and take the girl. Perfect!

I have to make sure that she says yes to the human first though.

Oh that blonde boy looks nice enough.

I pulled him aside and into the forest with me.

He yelled a little then calmed sorta, "What the hell man?" he said

"I want to help you get the new girl, Bella Swan." I told him.

"Why do you wanta help me?"

"Because I have known her for a while and want her to be happy. She likes things rough though, can you handle that?"

He nodded. Humans will pick up anything you put down!

"Okay so here's what to do..."

Bella's POV

Alice and Jasper went off to their classes while Edward went with me to get my schedule.

Edward and I looked over it. "You have three subjects with me, and two with Alice."

I just nodded my head. "Where is my first class?"

"You have that one with me, I'll show you where it is." Edward said and began pulling me along to Music.

As we walked the hallway others stared at me, Boys in lust and Girls in jealousy. Though I did see a few girls checking me out...

All of the attention was nerve wracking. After I passed the whispers started. Was high school always like this?

"_Look at that boys. I'm gonna get that. She's gonna be all over me by the end of the week."_

"_Oh I wanna piece of that!"_

"_Look at that Ass! Damn I want that!"_

"_She's probably a big slut. I mean look at her! She thinks she's so cool because she is hangin with Edward."_

"_Bitch"_

I looked at Edward in confusion, not understanding some of the modern day terms and words. He just shook his head.

We walked into the room and I saw so many instruments. I couldn't even play one!

Edward stood with me by the teachers desk and told Mr. Johnson that I was new. **Mister Johnson was kind and fun and one of my favorite teachers EVER **he smiled at me but told me to introduce myself while Edward sat down.

The class went silent as I stood up front. "I'm Isabella, Bella Swan." I said quietly and looked at Mr. Johnson he nodded and told me to sit by a boy named Eric.

The class started and I looked at Edward and he just smiled apologetically at me. There was a tap on my shoulder and I tensed.

I soon found that it was REALLY hard for me to be around other guys than my family. I took a deep breath and looked at Eric. "Hey, um I was wondering, um, if, um, maybe you would want to, you know, Go out sometime?" I didn't get his question, I went out all of the time. I had to go out just to change classes. "What do you mean? I always go outside." I said. He looked at me confused then continued, "No I mean do you want to go on a date wi-" he started but didn't get to finish.

Mr. Johnson interrupted him, "Why don't you share that thought with the rest of the class? I'm sure we would all love to hear it."

Eric made up some lie about asking me if I played any instruments then sat back embarrassed.

The rest of the class zoomed bye. I walked out into the hall with Edward and he told me that Alice would take me to my next class.

The rest of the day went by slowly then lunch came around. I walked through the doors with Alice and the room got quiet. As I walked by the whispers started.

_Why is Cullen hanging out with that piece of shit?_

_Hey the new girl! I wonder if I should ask her out..._

_Poor girl, she looks so uncomfortable. We should go introduce ourselves._

_Yes, I'm so gonna have her. _

I shuddered and stood in the lunch line. Alice got me food as props she explained then we went to the table that the rest of the family was at.

"So Bella, how is Hell so far?" Emmett asked.

"It's gotten much better now that I know you guys." I said and Emmett looked confused for a moment then looked t me sadly.

He knew I was talking about my life instead of the school.

Jasper sent me happy waves and Edward held my hand. I was sitting in between the two.

I smiled a little but nudged Jasper so he would cut it out.

"Can I go check out the library?" I asked.

"Sure, we're not gonna stop ya." Emmett joked. I nodded then got up leaving the cafeteria.

On my way to the library I ran into a blonde boy. "Hey!" he shouted but looked up at me, "Oh sorry, it was my fault." We stood there for a moment in awkward silence but he broke it, "so, you wanna hang out sometime?" I shook my head and started walking off when Mike started talking again. "Where are you going? Shouldn't you be at lunch?"

I shrugged and continued walking.

"I'll get her next time." I heard him mumble as he walked away.

After being in the library for a while I went to biology with Edward.

Mr. Banner made me stand up and talk about myself to the class. It was horrible, but I got to sit by Edward.

The day flew by and soon I was walking out of gym to go home when the blonde boy stopped me again.

Mike POV

I can't believe she turned me down! "I'll get her next time." I mumbled and walked. On.

I found that the last class I had gym with Bella. I hurried changing and met Bella outside.

I decided to take a different approach this time. I leaned on the wall, "Hey Bella, I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you what my name was. I'm Mike Newton." I held out my hand to shake. She didn't take it and instead flinched back like I would hit her.

"Yeah, anyway, I was wanting to know if you maybe wanted to go on a date this weekend."

"Sorry Mike, no." The goddess walked off. Damn! How can she say no to me! I guess I will have to go do plan Mike...

Tomorrow, no, Friday so that she would be able to stay with me over the night ;) I know she won't be able to resist me then!

Bella's POV

The family and I made it home and Esme bombarded me with questions on my first day.

I told her what had happened and the confusing things people said. "What did they mean Edward?" I asked when I got to the part about the music room? "I always go outside so why would he ask me if I wanted to?" He looked uncomfortable with this question. It turns out that 'going out' was another term for a date.

Edward, Jasper, Alice, and Emmett spent the next few hours teaching me about the present day since I knew nothing of it yet.

?POV?

"Why didn't you get her?" I said. Stupid human!

"She said no. She wants to but is nervous I know it. My last plan will work for sure." Mike said. His last plan was NOT going to work...

Oh well, Friday should be a laugh.

Until then it seems I will have to come up with a different plan.

…...

I was now standing outside of the Cullen house watching my little beauty. Poor thing knew nothing of this century.

"Come on Bella, I know what will make you feel better..." Alice said pulling Bella up stairs.

Bella groaned but followed. I wonder what they were doing that she didn't like...

Alice POV

I pulled Bella up stairs and into my room. Let's see, what PJs should Bella wear?

"Bella, go get in the shower then come right back in here. We're gonna have a slumber party! I'll explain it to you when you get out but for now move!" I ordered her.

Bella hasn't even heard of slumber parties. She needed to relax and this is the perfect way. "ROSE! ESME!" I yelled and they rushed in.

"We're gonna have a slumber party!"

**Yeah it has been a while since I updated. Should I make this story a little lighter and happy or keep with the dark, seriousness? Who do you think the ?POV is? I want to hear your oppinions. Anything I should do different or add?**

**Thx**

**luvs**


	12. TEXT ME

**OMG you guys are hilarious! No offense. So you want to know who ?POV? Is right? Well, I might tell you this chapter but if I don't you will just have to wait and read!**

**So far people have said Jacob, James, and Charlie... any other suggestions before I update?**

**No? Okay here it is...**

_**If I get 10 or more reviews then I will tell you who the mystery guy is in the next chapter**_

**I don't own Twilight or any of its characters!**

Review ch11

Alice POV

I pulled Bella up stairs and into my room. Let's see, what PJs should Bella wear?

"Bella, go get in the shower then come right back in here. We're gonna have a slumber party! I'll explain it to you when you get out but for now move!" I ordered her.

Bella hasn't even heard of slumber parties. She needed to relax and this is the perfect way. "ROSE! ESME!" I yelled and they rushed in.

"We're gonna have a slumber party!"

CH 12

Bella's POV

I stepped out of the shower and realized I had no clothes crap.

I wrapped a towel around me and ran out of the bathroom and into Alice's room. Esme, Rose, and Alice were there.

I hugged the towel tighter to me. "Here Bella which one do you want?" Alice said gesturing to multiple outfits on the bed. All of which were Pjs. Inappropriate ones at that.

Esme can't approve of this! I looked at her and she shrugged.

I pointed to the one that covered most. It was a spagettie strap silk top that hugged tight and supported my breasts and floated away at the bottom, and a pair of little silky shorts. Both of which were blood red. "No underwear or bra?" I asked nervously.

Alice said oh and threw me a little black thong. I could tell Alice wouldn't let me wear anything else so I put it on. Thankfully you couldn't see the black through the red.

"Bra?" I asked. "Nope your top will be fine." Alice said.

Once I was dressed Alice, Rose, and Esme changed too. We sat on the bed in a circle.

"So, what is a slumber party?"

?POV? (haha I'm still not gonna let you know yet!)

God that Pixie knew how to get a guy hard. Looking at Bella made me want to pounce on her. NO BRA either!

I couldn't handle it anymore. I had to talk to her, or at least leave her something.

I got a peice of wood and carved my cell number on it. I didn't leave a name or anything, it just says To Bella , my number, and text me.

I threw it in the window and it landed perfectly on Bella's lap.

Bella's POV

The others told me all about what a slumber party was and that we wouldn't sleep but normally at slumber parties people don't anyway.

We were not planning what to do first, Model for the boys (sounds dumb to me but whatever they want to do.), Play karaoke, Prank calls, or movie.

Suddenly something flew onto my lap and scared the bageebies out of me. I screamed and fell backwards off the bed, hitting the ground with a thug.

Everyone rushed around me wondering what caused me to freak out. I looked down at the piece of wood. The others did too.

To Bella

555-555-5555

Text me!

"Who is this from?" I asked but everyone else shrugged and we raced looking out the window but found nothing.

"Well, I guess we know what we are doing first, Let's txt this person!" Rosalie said. We ran downstairs to get my phone and sat in the middle of the 'living' room.

Alice had told us that the guys all went off to hunt for a while and will be back when we call them.

The wood was passed to me and I got a scent of vampire. I froze. It seemed familiar...

I shook it off and texted the number. The others were behind me looking at my phone.

_Hello-B_

_Hey gorgeous, I knew you would text me-?_

_Who are you?-B_

_All will be revealed in due time Bella-?_

_How do you know my name?-B_

_None of that right now beautiful, so... how's life goin for ya?-?_

_Um... Fine-B_

_Fine? Come on sexy I know how your life's been. What I want to know is, are you finally happy? Does those Edward and Jasper fellows give you what you need?-?_

I froze and looked at the others. What should I say? How does he know me?

Rose took my phone and started texting.

_Who the fuck are you?-R_

_Ah hello Rosalie. You seemed so much nicer up in the room with slumber party stuff-?_

_Are you spying on us?-R_

_No, I am simply admiring a the lovely lady you brought into your home.-?_

Alice took the phone from Rosalie who was about to break it.

_Hello Pixie, er, Alice!-?_

_You are watching us right now aren't you?-A_

_Yes I am and I want to give you a personal thanks so dressing my dear Bella up so... deliciously.-?_

_Well thanks, I'm glad you like my work-A_

"Alice you are getting way distracted." Esme said taking the phone away.

_Hello, I would like you to stop spying on me and my family please, especially Bella, she's been through a lot.-Es_

_Well, since you asked so nicely, I am feeling kind today so I will follow your wishes. I will not spy on you and your family-?_

Esme seems happy with that answer but I, unlike everyone else in the room, noticed that he could still spy on individuals but Esme. He said family not family members.

I took the phone back

_What about individual family members?-B_

_What about them hot stuff?-?_

_I want you to leave me alone.-B_

_No can do. You see Bella, I love you and I want to show you just how much.-?_

I slapped the phone shut. The others didn't have time to see what he texted but I did. They looked at me curiously. I shook my head and the phone vibrated making me squeal.

I opened it,

_Hey there sexy, you hung up on me...-?_

_Leave me alone-B_

_Yes but first, I must know, Do you remember me yet... MyLittleIzzy?-?_

My Little Izzy... That was my sick little nick name. The one he gave to me.

He's found me! I though... No!

"Bella what's wrong?" Esme asked.

"I know who the guy is."

"Who is it dear?"

I swallowed and pushed back the memories.

"It's..."

**Cliffy huh? Well I won't let you know who the guy is unless I get 10 or more reviews! Oh and I am surprised that no one had thought of it being possibly Adam... or Peter... or maybe some other guy that was in the army that Bella didn't know but he knew her? Or maybe even... Do you think... could it be... maybe it's a GIRL! **

_**If I get 10 or more reviews then I will tell you who the mystery guy is in the next chapter**_

_**thx**_

_**luvs**_


	13. Mike

_**Wow! I only got 6 reviews! I guess you are not going to find out who they guy is this chapter... Sorry. I even gave you an extra day!**_

_**Whatever people**_

_**I don't own Twilight or any of its characters!**_

Previously ch.12

My Little Izzy... That was my sick little nick name. The one he gave to me.

He's found me! I though... No!

"Bella what's wrong?" Esme asked.

"I know who the guy is."

"Who is it dear?"

I swallowed and pushed back the memories.

"It's..."

Chapter 13

Bella's POV

I swallowed and tried again. "It's... "

I shook my head I just couldn't say it. "Bella, who is it."

I whispered his name and everyone gasped.

Instantly they called the boys back and they decided that I would have a personal body guard every second. Nobody knew how _he_ knew where I was or anything.

I was terrified. Memories just kept coming. Jasper came over and sat by me whispering calming things and using his powers on me. I let him this time.

Alice, Rose, and Esme told them about the texting and the nickname and everything while I just sat there in my own little Hell.

How could this happen? 

He was suppose to be dead!

I was never suppose to see him again!

**(Can you guess who it is now?)**

…... Time skip …...

We had decided to continue our lives as if nothing happened only I would have my own personal body guards with me.

We pulled up to the school and I got out. We started the day. Nothing seemed to be any different now than it was the first day.

Soon it was the end of the day and I went to the one class I had lone. Edward said he would transfer to it as soon as he can but they wouldn't let him today.

We were in the middle of the lesson when my phone vibrated. I looked down...

_I love how sexy you look in that shirt. I feel bad for the guy next to you. He looks ready to jump you this second.;) Wish I were him sittin next to you._

It was from _him_. I took a deep breath trying not to hyperventilate and raised my hand.

"May I use the restroom?" I asked and the teacher nodded.

I left the classroom as quickly as possible and started heading down the hall. I then noticed a second set of footsteps.

Turning around I saw that Mike had followed me out.

I just turned and kept on walking. I was down the only hall with no classes and all lockers when Mike called my name. His voice thick.

"Bella, wait." he approached me and I stepped back into the lockers on instinct.

He put his hands on my hips and I froze. I knew I could push him away if I wanted but I couldn't Memories were hitting me too hard at the familiarness. He leaned in fast as my flashback started and kissed me. I freaked and pushed him with I guess a little too much strength. He flew into the lockers on the other side and fell unconscious.

I didn't think I just ran. The memories worse than ever.

The txts started coming

_Bella are you alright?_

_Bella I can't see you!_

I texted them back

_Mike... he... I'm outside I just had to get away... the memories._

I sent it then kept running. I had to get as far away as possible

?POV?

Well, I had to hand it to Mike, he can sure bring a girl to me. Little Bella came running out and into the forest where I was. This is the perfect time to get her. She's vulnerable.

Hopefully my powers will work on her...

**? powers:**

**Shield**

**can make powers go away**

**able to make even vampires fall asleep**

Edward's POV

There was a huge bang to the left of out classroom and everyone jumped.

We ran outside into the hallway and saw Mike on the ground and dented lockers.

Bella's scent flew in my face.

_Bella are you alright?_

Bella texted me back something about Mike and needing to get away.

I growled, what did that lowlife scum do to her?

Jasper thought to me that he and Emmett were going to find Bella.

Slowly Mike started waking up, trying to remember what happened and when I saw him pressing Bella against the wall and the look in her eyes I almost killed him there and would have if Alice hadn't been by my side in a second and grabbed my arms.

"I can't see Bella, we have to find her." She whispered to me.

We headed out the door and followed Bella's scent.

Bella's POV

I was running still when I started to feel tired. That's odd I never feel tired I'm a vampire!

My eyes started to droop and fell to the ground. I felt two arms pick me up then I was swallowed up in black...

**Short I know but I will tell you who ? Is in the next chapter even though you probably already know. Sorry if it seems like things went by really fast in this chapter I just didn't know how to make it flow right and... yeah...**

**thx **

**REVIEW!**

**luvs**


	14. You're mine now

**I'm very confused... When I say I need more reviews I hardly get any but if I just go with the flow I get way more reviews! Whatever haha! Anyway thanks for the reviews. **

**You all probably already know who the guy is right?**

**K well let's see what happened to Bella.**

**I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. **

Previously ch.13

Bella's POV

I was running still when I started to feel tired. That's odd I never feel tired I'm a vampire!

My eyes started to droop and fell to the ground. I felt two arms pick me up then I was swallowed up in black...

Chapter 14

Edward's POV

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND HER! SHE CAN'T JUST DISAPPEAR!" I yelled into my phone which was slowly crumpling in my fist.

"We looked everywhere! Her scent is gone!" Said Jasper from the other end of the phone.

I threw it at the ground and ran into the woods following Bella's faint trail.

I got all the way to the end when I ran into Jasper who was pacing back and forth muttering profanities. He was the closest to Bella out of the whole family.

They were right. Her scent was wrong...

CARLISLE! He will know what to do!

Bella's POV

Slowly I opened my eyes stretching. I had forgotten what it was like to sleep. Vampires can't sleep! What the Hell Happened!

"Hello my little Izzy, have a nice nap?"

I gasped spinning around to the voice I could recognize anywhere.

"James!"

**haha! So tell me if you were right in your guess! Pretty easy right?**

"Do you like my little power? I was the reason you fell asleep after all. My power. Most people enjoy sleeping. You should thank me." he said.

"I will never thank you you low life son of a bitch!" I snarled at him. I realized just then that I was threw with being afraid. Jumping at every shadow, and not living my life... well as much as a vampire lives. I'm threw with being an empty shell! This little girl has finally got a pair and isn't gonna lose em any time soon!

"Ooh what happened to afraid week little Izzy?" James mocked.

"She's gone and if you think you are going to be able to keep me here you are sadly mistaken." I hissed.

"Ah but sweety, I can keep you hear. You see this room your in? No vampire can escape it, believe me, I've tried. How do you think I know of it?" he chuckled.

"Jasper and Edward will find me."

"Are you sure? I don't think so, not with my shield." I froze shocked. I had never met another shield. "Ah yes, I haven't told you of my powers have I? Well I am a very powerful shield. I can also get through other shields. That's how I got you to sleep. That's my other one. I can make even vampires sleep. Nice huh?"

I just glowered and lunged at him. He dodged. I was about to strike again but he spoke first. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I'm your only way out of this place."

I sighed. He was right.

"What do you want with me James?"

He grinned evily. "That's just it darling. I want you..." He said. His eyes slowly turning black with lust. I shuddered.

"Well you're not getting it!" I yelled back trying not to attack.

"It's okay darling. I will just wait until you are week from not hunting. Then I can get you. But for now, I need to go and make sure your _friends_ haven't found their way here." James said walking out the door now.

Right as soon as he was about to leave he paused, "You know, I like you much better feisty like this., Remember Sexy, you're mine now." he left with a glint in his eye.

Then claustrophobia hit me. I looked around the small room. There was a mattress on the ground in the corner with elegant blue and black pillows and a comforter. Next to it was a metal chair. Then there was gray. Literally. The bed was the only thing in the room. The walls were tall and gray like the ceiling and floor. On the wall across from the bed was a tall silver door.

I had to get out of here.

MY PHONE!

I just remembered I had it!

I whipped it out of my pocket and dialed Jasper's number.

"Bella!" Jasper said sounding out of breath.

"Jazz! Help me! James he has... vampire proof room... his... trapped...powers... h-h-he's gonna starve me! Please!" I cried. I never cry but when I heard Jasper's voice I realized I may never hear or see my family again.

"Calm down where are you?" Jasper asked.

"I-I don't know. James made me fall asleep with his power then took me to this place. He said no vampire could get out of it and he's making it so my powers don't work against him."

"We'll find you Bells. Where is James now?"

"He- He said he was going to keep and eye on you guys and make sure you didn't pick up the trail and find me." I said realizing that James would know I was talking to them

"Shit, James is probably listening to our conversation!" I said

"You're right. You should go. Call back later. Please, we love you Bella." Jazz whispered.

"I love you guys too. Tell Edward I miss him." I said

"Will do darlin' remember, don't let him touch you and don't give up okay. We'll find you."

"Thanks Jazz. Bye" I hung up and sat on the metal chair. What was I to do now?

I checked my phone to see the time and saw that it was almost dead. One more call and my phone would die. I have to make the last one count.

But, why wait to be saved? I have to get out of here now!

I ran full speed into the door but it didn't even dent.

After a while I gave up on trying to get out. I didn't even make a dent!

Jasper's POV

I had just hung up with Bella and was now on my way home to tell the others. Everyone was there. Even Edward. Alice must have called him.

"Bella called me." I stated and was bombarded with questions and accusations.

"Why didn't you get us?"

"What did she say?"

"Is she okay?"

and on and on.

"STOP!" I yelled and calmed the whole room.

I made them all quiet and told them what Bella told me.

"I still can't see anything!" Alice suddenly burst. I had felt her irritation gradually rise over the day and now she explodes.

I pull her onto my lap and rubbed her back calming her down.

"James most likely heard the conversation and knows Bella has a phone now. He's keeping an eye on us making sure we don't get to close to finding Bella." I said. 

"Bella told me he told her." I followed up.

_She said she missed you Edward._

Edward was still looking down but I felt his longing increase mixed with a little happiness. I'm assuming the happiness is because she cares enough to miss him.

"How is she doing Jasper?" Rose asked. She knew about Bella's past with James. The beatings and rapes and they reminded Rose of herself.

"I don't know. She sounded to broken and sad on the phone but she sounded different. Like, like she was alive again. She didn't sound like that sobbing girl in a shell. She sounded like a sad girl wanting to go home." I explained.

She nodded. Esme burst into bigger sobs then.

All of the couples were tight together comforting each other while Edward left the house. Probably to look for Bella no doubt.

Edward's POV

While the couples comforted each other I decided best to look for Bella. Once I find her I'm gonna tell her how I feel and her and I are going to go away from all of the trouble.

Then when I find James he is gonna die!

…

I amused myself for then next few hours by imagining ways to murder James. At first they were logical but my last one was of throwing him into a lake full of Paranas.

Bella's POV

***Time Skip Three weeks (James hasn't tried anything on Bella yet other than hitting her when she didn't cooperate, no rape yet, he is keeping her in suspense. Enjoying her thirst first... sick bastard)***

I was laying on my bed thinking of Edward. I still haven't called them yet. Surprisingly James told me he knew of my phone but he didn't take it.

I knew I should save my last call for when I really needed it but I really wanted to talk to them.

My hand went into my pocket but I pulled it out quickly, scolding myself mentally for almost wasting my last call.

James walked in then.

"Come here!" he said. I tried to get up but my legs gave out. "Perfect." he said coming over to me. He threw some string at me, "put it on." he said then left the room. I picked it up and saw the string was suppose to be a bra and undies. Like the ones back with Charlie.

I didn't put them on. James came back in with some torture devices. Toys to him.

"Why did you bring those in? They wont hurt me as a vampire." I wondered allowed.

He chuckled. "Bella dear, I have made these special just for you. Now why aren't you changed?"

"I will not wear those." I stated firmly. He tutted. "I'm going to give you one more chance. When I come back in you better be changed and ready for me or we will have to do things the hard way." He said walking out of the room.

Should I change or not?

No I won't give him the satisfaction of bossing me around!

A few minutes later James came in.

"Why aren't you changed you little slut?" He yelled hitting me across the face making me hit the wall.

"I warned you didn't I?" He yelled again. Kicking me this time. I didn't scream out once though. I was too week to fight back even. I hadn't fed in so long...

**I know another shorty. So was James who you thought it was? **

**Just a warning, next chapter will be all Bella POV rated M for a reason. It will include what James does to her, not in vivid detail but still not anywhere near T or so I think.**

**Anyway just heads up for next chapter.**

**R&R!**

**luvs**


	15. James

**Okay, this chap is all Bella POV rated M so don't like don't read.**

**For all of you I just want to say something... James is Soooo gonna get what's coming to him. Not in this chap but in the future ones.**

**I don't own Twilight or any of its characters!**

Chapter 14 review

A few minutes later James came in.

"Why aren't you changed you little slut?" He yelled hitting me across the face making me hit the wall.

"I warned you didn't I?" He yelled again. Kicking me this time. I didn't scream out once though. I was too week to fight back even. I hadn't fed in so long...

Chapter 15

Bella's POV

James picked me up by my hair. "That's just a little view on what will happen if you don't listen to me next time." he growled. "Now change!"

I stayed still. I knew it was stupid but I just couldn't let him think he controlled me.

He growled a frightening growl and grabbed me by the neck. "I guess if you don't want to change for me that you would be more comfortable without ANYTHING on." he said ripping my top off, leaving me in my little black bra that Alice had picked out.

I pushed away from him trying to get free but he just threw me on the bed and grabbed a rope. A rope wouldn't hold me. Then I remembered that he had everything made special for me.

He tied my arms and legs then attached the rope to the mattress. I struggled to get free. I couldn't but I refused to give up.

My pants were ripped from my body. James sighed, forgetting any reason to be mad at me. His eyes a deep black. I screamed which earned me a slap in the face. I started screaming at James, cussing him out but he closed off my sound with his lips on mine.

The kiss was vicious and needy. I went as deep into the mattress as possible. He managed to pry my mouth open, sticking his tongue into it. Of course I did the most obvious thing to me. I but him. He pulled back holding his tongue.

"Bitch." he said digging his knee into my side.

"You're in luck though. I like 'em feisty." he said and began running his hands along me starting at my arms.

He slowly made his way to my breasts and I shivered in disgust. Of course he took it differently. I felt a bulge on my thigh.

Could vampires vomit?

"Stop." I kept saying over and over again. Fighting against the ropes. They broke free from the mattress and I hit James over the head. He instantly pinned my arms over my head with one hand easily.

I had never felt so week.

His other hand traveled lower, away from my breasts. I jumped at he touched my most sensitive spot.

I ripped my legs from the mattress finally and wrapped them around his head. He yelled at the pressure I was squeezing his head and let go of my hands. I squirmed out of his grips and ran to the door, hoping he hadn't locked it.

I was almost there when I was yanked back and onto the floor.

James just growled and ripped the rest of the fabric from my body. I screamed as he positioned himself over my opening. His mouth wrapped around my breast, biting hungrily.

I couldn't push him off. He plunged into me.

The pain was if possible, worse than my change.

He grunted and moaned, lost in his own world while I in Hell.

I was crying by now.

He slapped me a few times, my screams making his pleasure heighten. I felt him release in me.

"No, no, no," I cried over and over. "Get away!"

He just pulled me closer to him then suddenly released me and got up.

"We'll play some more later." he winked then left. My only clothes were ripped and in shreds. I curled in the corner and cried. I needed my family.

I knew I was using my last call but I needed to say good bye.

I had realized that I would die here and I had to say goodbye.

I pulled my phone from my pocket. It thankfully wasn't hurt. I crawled back to the corner and this time dialed Edward's number. He needed to know how I felt.

"Bella!" he cried as he answered the phone. I heard the others in the background shouting to me.

"Edward. My phone is gonna die. I can't talk long. I had to talk to you." I sobbed. They probably couldn't even understand me. Most of them had never seen or heard me cry.

"I'm putting you on speaker phone." Edward said.

I heard a click then everyone started talking.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. Jazz you told me to fight. I tried. He-he was too strong! I'm so week. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, so so so sorry." I sobbed

"Bella it wasn't your fault. We all love you. Be strong and don't give up okay? We will find you!" Rose said.

My phone beeped then. It started flashing.

"My phone's gonna die! This is the last time I can talk to you. I- I don't think... This.. I'm gonna die here. James is gonna kill me. He's never going to let me free. Just move on. I was nothing but a nuisance for your family. Everything was fine until I came. I just have to say thank you for everything. I couldn't have survived without you all. Alice by best friend, Rose my big sister, Emmett my big teddy bear brother, Esme the best mother a person could ask for, Carlisle the kind, loving dad I've always wanted, Jasper my big brother that helped me feel again, that helped me become me again. And Edward, the kindest, stubbornest, handsomest man I've ever met, you helped me live again. You made me feel the most passionate, powerful, magical emotion one can feel. You made me love.

I love you Edward. I'm sorry I couldn't have told you sooner.

I have to go. I'll miss you. I'm sorry." I had started crying again and my phone shut off.

I sat in my ball naked and cried. All of my clothes were destroyed. I hadn't fed in so long. I was never going to see my love again.

I shivered dreading James returning to me naked. Then I saw the string he wanted me to wear. At least it was something.

I pulled it on. It wasn't even like I was wearing clothing...

I lay on the bed thinking of Edward when James came back in. His eyes drank in my body.

"I knew you would look fantastic in that." he said coming to sit on the bed with me.

I braced myself for whatever he could do to me but he just sat there looking at me.

"I thought I would bring you a drink... how does that sound?" James asked being nice for once.

I nodded my head and he went out. When he returned he had a bunny in his arms. "I don't want you to get too strong." he said.

The bunny was soon dry and I had felt stronger even if just a little.

James had left again.

***Time skip***

It has been a year since James had kidnapped me.

I had learned to follow his rules quickly. They were simple.

Do what you're told, Be dressed (or undressed) when suppose to, and that screaming only makes things worse.

The only clothing I got were the ones James brought in for when he... yeah. If the clothes aren't too torn up I will wear them if not, I go nude.

I wonder what the Cullens are doing. If they have moved yet or not.

My mind kept trying to block out the world and make me a shell like before but every time I am about to disappear I remind myself of Edward and that, even though I will never see him again, he wouldn't want me to become lifeless again. For Edward.

James came in and kicked me. His face furious. 

"YOUR PRECIOUS LITTLE CULLENS ARE STILL LOOKING FOR YOU! They got my scent today and almost found me!" He said taking his anger out on me.

The things he made special for me, yeah they worked on vampires.

For the first time though, I didn't feel it. All I was thinking about was that the Cullens were still looking for me...

**I'm thinking about letting Bella be found in chapter 17...**

**Like I said, James id sooo goin down!**

**Thx luvs**


	16. Marrage

**So my story is intense huh? Well, I wish I could purposely make it intense because I know if I try I won't be able to. Ha Ha it's like when you can do something but when someone is watching you you can't do it. Yeah, well here's the next chapter.**

**I own nothing of Twilight!**

Review ch15

James came in and kicked me. His face furious. 

"YOUR PRECIOUS LITTLE CULLENS ARE STILL LOOKING FOR YOU! They got my scent today and almost found me!" He said taking his anger out on me.

The things he made special for me, yeah they worked on vampires.

For the first time though, I didn't feel it. All I was thinking about was that the Cullens were still looking for me...

Chapter 16

Jasper's POV (Of Phone Call)

We were all in the family room planning how to get Bella back when Edwards phone rang. He rushed upstairs to get it.

"Bella!" he said frantically into the phone.

Everyone ran upstairs calling for Bella,

"Bella!"

"Bella where are you?"

"Are you okay?'...

We all crowded into Edward's room. The emotions going crazy.

"Edward. My phone is gonna die. I can't talk long. I had to talk to you." Bella sobbed from the phone.

Only me and maybe a few others had heard Bella cry and shock floated through the room hammering against me.

Rose hit him, "I'm putting you on speaker phone." Edward said.

I could still hear her crying in the background. The phone clicked and everyone started talking.

Bella started talking and everyone went quiet.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. Jazz you told me to fight. I tried. He-he was too strong! I'm so week. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, so so so sorry." she sobbed. What was she sorry for? It wasn't her fault she tried. Then I realized what she was talking about.

He touched her! I tried to hold a growl in. I can't believe that sick bastard!

My hands fisted and Alice was holding onto me.

"Bella it wasn't your fault. We all love you. Be strong and don't give up okay? We will find you!" Rose said, surprising everyone even more.

We heard a beep on Bella's end.

"My phone's gonna die! This is the last time I can talk to you. I- I don't think... This.. I'm gonna die here. James is gonna kill me. He's never going to let me free. Just move on." she started

I was about to tell her that we would find her but she didn't have much time. My mouth stayed shut.

"I was nothing but a nuisance for your family. Everything was fine until I came. I just have to say thank you for everything. I couldn't have survived without you all. Alice by best friend, Rose my big sister, Emmett my big teddy bear brother, Esme the best mother a person could ask for, Carlisle the kind, loving dad I've always wanted, Jasper my big brother that helped me feel again, that helped me become me again. And Edward, the kindest, stubbornest, handsomest man I've ever met, you helped me live again. You made me feel the most passionate, powerful, magical emotion one can feel. You made me love.

I love you Edward. I'm sorry I couldn't have told you sooner.

I have to go. I'll miss you. I'm sorry." Bella said, still crying.

She hung up. Everyone in the room was crying or close to it. Edward stood there. His emotions going crazy.

I couldn't take anymore and I ran out of the house clutching my head.

Edward's POV

Bella... loves... me. Bella loves me and she's doesn't know how much I love her back! I should have told her sooner!

I should have never let her go into the woods alone. Let alone school!

Bella, My Bella...

(present time)

It had been a year. A YEAR! How could Bella have been gone for a whole year?

Everyone missed her. When I say everyone, I mean, EVERYONE! Even the wolves!

I didn't even know that Bella knew the wolves. They said they had met her a few days after she had gotten here. Apparently she had run onto their land while hunting but no one could kill her. They loved her instantly.

Her and this one wolf especially got close. Jacob I think was his name. He had said that in just the first day he knew her that they became great friends.

So, anyway, the wolves are also helping search for her too.

It was the weekend thankfully so the whole day was spent looking for Bella. I was running when I picked up on a thought.

It was James'. It had to be. I turned and went to the thoughts so fast and suddenly that he didn't expect me.

I lunged but only landed on a tree. The others had heard and found me. I caught his scent and chased after it until it disappeared like Bella's had.

"It was James." I said to everyone then took off running in the direction his scent was headed before it stopped.

After hours of failed searching I yelled. I yelled for Bella, for her pain, for our searching, I just yelled. No one heard me of course. They had probably gone home. Well, except for Jasper. He was thinking of strategies that James could be using and searching with me.

Too soon I heard Jasper leave for home as well. I headed to my meadow. No, Bella and my meadow, and started to fantasize what our life would be like if we ever got married. Losing myself in daydreams, allowing myself to take a break and relax for a moment...

Bella's POV

James had finished punishing me and had left, leaving me to wallow in sadness but also hope a little. Maybe the Cullens would find me!

Or maybe the pack would! Jake must have known I was gone! They should be able to find me. Or maybe if they teamed up with the Cullens... No don't get your hopes up Bella, it will just be worse later.

"Izzy!" I heard the evil voice call from the doorway. I looked up to see him holding and elegant flowing white dress.

"I've come up with a decision. Considering we've known each other for quite some time and how close we are, I realized that it's time to be married. Our wedding is tomorrow. After that, you and I will go far away just to be together, alone..."

**haha Cliffy I hope. Will Bella get married to James or will the Cullens find her in time?**

**Hope you like this chapter, I keep thinking that my chapters keep getting worse and worse but that's not what you guys say so it's all really about what you like. **

**THX!**


	17. Arms

**Hey sorry the chapters have been so short lately. I will make this one longer...**

**I own nothing Twilight**

Previously ch.16

"I've come up with a decision. Considering we've known each other for quite some time and how close we are, I realized that it's time to be married. Our wedding is tomorrow. After that, you and I will go far away just to be together, alone..."

Chapter 17.

Bella's POV

Married. Married. Married...

That word kept repeating itself in my mind over and over and over.

I can't get married! I WON'T!

"Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed my loudest.

Marriage takes agreement from both sides, he can't force me! Can he?

No, I don't think he can!

I stared at the beautiful white dress which was left in my room. Did I even want to get married? Definitely not to James but, eventually, did I?

I pictured me and Edward walking down the isle. Him looking absolutely irresistible in his black tux. His messy bronze hair... Oh Edward, how I wish you could ever love me back.

James had said that he would take me away. I was sure we were somewhere at least close to Forks considering James goes out constantly to keep check on them. If he took me away I may never even have a chance at ever seeing the Cullens again.

I have to escape! And I have just the plan. It's a long shot, I'll admit, but it's worth a try.

Jacobs POV

(whoa!)

Bella, how can you have gotten yourself trapped...

You took me down within a second of our wrestling match and yet you are able to be taken by one vampire.

God I hope you're okay.

_We'll find her Jake... _Sam thought to me. We were all still in wolf form searching for Bella and keeping an eye out for that leach that took her.

_Hey! What's that!_ A thought came. I saw through their mind a vampire. It must be that James fellow. He was holding... a WEDDING DRESS!

He ran off and I pulled out of Paul's mind. He was chasing James and I headed that way full speed, trying to cut him off.

Paul and I ended up hitting each other.

"Ooof!"

"Where did he go?" I thought. Paul shook his head.

"Why was he holding a (gulp) wedding dress?" Paul thought back. The rest of the pack had frozen.

"He can't seriously be thinking about... marriage... can he?" Seth, our newest member though.

Nobody answered.

We need to talk to the Cullens...

Jasper's POV

I have thought of every strategic plan James could have come up with and each time we lose him!

I swear when I get a hold of that fucker he is going to die, slow and painfully. One limb burning at a time... I smiled at my thoughts. Morbid? Yes. Deserved? Yes.

Edward came in with Paul and Jacob then.

We were never ones to really make friends but Bella needs both of us.

Just in case, I stepped in front of Alice and turned my army brain on.

"We have news. We saw him, James." Jacob said. He didn't continue, Paul did while Jacob looked down.

"He was holding a wedding dress... We think it's meant for Bella." He whispered. My family and I froze. Dread, worry, and anger rotated through the room.

"No!" Edward growled hitting the wall. Esme didn't yell at him for making a hole in the wall this time though.

"We have to find her, Soon!" Emmett said, his serious voice in fully. It was almost comical... almost.

We ran out of the house and looked around where Jacob and Paul lost James. We didn't know how he just disappeared like like that.

A scream echoed through the air. It was quiet but it filled our heads.

We looked around trying to find where it came from. Nobody knew. It came from all angles. We knew one thing though, It was Bella's.

Bella's POV.

I moved to start my plan but James walked in. I froze.

"Why aren't you in your dress yet dear Bella?" he said like he was talking to a 5 year old.

I didn't answer.

"Put it on, Now!" he said in an annoyed tone because I didn't answer him.

Still I didn't move.

He took a step forward. I lunged at him but knew it was useless. I had no strength. He grabbed my waste and pinned me to the floor. I struggled to get up but he was too heavy. "PUT IT ON, NOW!" he growled then clawed my back so there was now a deep gash.

I bit my lip so I wouldn't scream.

I got up and put it on. "Good girl. I will be back in a second with the Justice of the Peace. He's an old friend of mine. Oh, and here's my ring. Make sure you get the right finger when you put it on me." he said with a joking voice with a hint of seriousness behind it. He tossed me a golden mens' ring.

Once he was out the door I crushed the ring in my hand. I recognized it. It was my fathers. That son of a bitch! How dare he!

I looked down at the dress which I was now wearing. It was a strapless, corset top which tied in the front, a bow in the back. At the waist it puffed out a little and gradually got fuller and puffier the farther down it went. I was barefoot. My feet clean because this room was the only room I had been it.

I smelled of James... I shivered at that.

Okay, to hopefully get out of here!

I walked over to the door and stood to the side of it which opened. My body as flat against the wall as possible. I was standing like that for a while. My energy slowly disappearing.

I needed to stay here though for the very second him and his friend walk through.

Just when I didn't think I could stand any longer, the door opened. I waited for James and his friend to walk in. He was tall, dark brown skin, and black dread locks. They were talking so didn't notice that the room was empty yet.

Once the man and James was in I snuck out the door. It shut just as I slipped out. I heard James then, "BELLA!" he growled. He must have notice I got out.

As fast as I could, I ran. I didn't get very far. My strength was just about gone. James had gotten me easily. I fell to the ground.

He grabbed my leg and pulled me to him as I tried crawling away.

I whimpered and got my leg pulled out somehow.

He just bent over and grabbed my waist. He lifted me up so I was at his mouth with my ear and whispered, "Why try and run sexy? Now you're gonna pay."

He started dragging me to the room. This was my last chance. I took all the energy I had and built it up to the top. Forcefully I kicked James backwards into that guy with the dread locks.

They didn't stay down long. I crouched, "Laurent help me hold onto her this time" James said annoyed to I guess Laurent.

James swung his leg around kicking me back into a tree knocking it over. I felt something break, a rib I think.

I couldn't breath as it healed. Once it did James and Laurent had both arms.

I kicked, and tried to use my power. It worked and Laurent fell to the ground, somehow keeping his yells in.

James pulled my arms back farther than they are meant to be. I screamed in pain.

He only pulled them back farther causing me to scream louder, letting hold of my power on Laurent. James still had my arms and Laurent grabbed my legs.

"Why don't you just use your powers to make her go inside James?" Laurent asked.

"It's more fun this way." James simply replied.

Edward's POV

(where Jasper's POV left off last time, after the first time she screamed in the room)

The scream faded away and everyone went looking in all directions. I caught thoughts of a new vampire, not James.

_I can't wait to see the look on the slut's face when I wed her to James. James, where is that idiot?_

Then the thoughts disappeared. I was guessing it was because James had gotten near him.

I couldn't trace where the thoughts were coming from this time.

I heard footsteps. As quietly as possible I followed, or tried to anyway. They were fast. Faster than me, and I lost them.

"Shit!" I cursed.

A few moments later there was another blood-curling scream, only this time it was louder and more clear. I could tell the direction it was coming from.

The rest of the family and tribe could too I guess and we all crashed into each other.

We picked ourselves up, ignoring what had just happened and followed the sound that was dying away. I heard a thunk and sobbing. We were so close! I could hear breathing!

We came up to an opening in the rock that lead down to a thick metal door designed to look like part of the rock. I could see my poor Bella in a heap on the floor on the far side, looking up at me.

Bella's POV

I was in a heap on the floor sobbing. The scent of lilacs and honey entered my nose. **(I think that's what he smelled like)** and I looked up.

James and Laurent forgot to shut the door and Edward was standing outside it.

Laurent was heading towards the door at this time to shut it. He went as fast as he could and pushed it so it would shut.

Edward ran down and stopped it. I looked and saw his foot sticking in between the door and the wall causing the door to stay open.

James and Laurent looked back realizing they hadn't head the door shut.

Edward threw the door open with such power that it came off and flew into the wall behind me.

I noticed that all of the Cullens were there _and_ the pack!

James and Laurent grabbed me, pinning my arms back again. It hurt and I gave a yelp, biting my lip and trying not to scream as tears filled my eyes. Tears that would never fall.

"Come any closer and she loses these." James growled menacingly.

Everyone growled right back at him. I used my power on Laurent again and he fell to the ground. The others grabbed him.

Laurent was now in the same position as me.

"Let Bella go and you can have your friend back." Jasper snarled.

"Kill him, I don't care." James said and Laurent didn't show anything 'cause I was still causing him pain.

With one last attempt to get free I fell limp in James' arms. My energy was gone along with my strength.

James held me tighter increasing the bent in my arms. This time I did scream.

Suddenly Jasper tore Laurent apart and put him in the fire someone had made without me noticing.

Everyone charged at James realizing that it was the only way to get me back. James pulled my arms and I felt them tare from my body. He threw them at the others and pushed me on the ground, his foot on my neck.

I felt it break then I was surrounded by feet. I closed my eyes and someone pick me up. * Sniff *

Edward. The wind rushed around me and the pain in my neck started to lessen. It was healing, but my arms still hurt like hell.

I couldn't make a sound though. I was too weak.

A small part of my brain wondered where my arms were and the other part worried about the Cullens and the pack.

Calm washed over me. A fake calm but I accepted it.

Jasper.

Yes, I hear his foot steps now. He must have my arms.

I had gotten so calm it was like I was drunk or something. Happy relaxed thoughts filtered through me and I just knew I had a stupid lazy smile on my face.

**I hope this was long enough... It took forever to write. I had to get it just right, I hope I did good. Even though I wrote it, I wanted to go through my computer and sucker punch James into next week. Ha Ha so tell me what you think!**

**Luvs!**

**Thx... Oh and this is my favorite chapter yet!**


	18. Cheer up Bella

**So Sorry people! I haven't been myself lately with how busy things are. I have huge writers block so sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the rest, but I had to at least give you a chapter because I am leaving tomorrow to go on a trip and won't be back for at least 2 weeks...**

**So sorry for not updating.**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight or any of its characters...**

Previously on chapter 17

Calm washed over me. A fake calm but I accepted it.

Jasper.

Yes, I hear his foot steps now. He must have my arms.

I had gotten so calm it was like I was drunk or something. Happy relaxed thoughts filtered through me and I just knew I had a stupid lazy smile on my face.

Chapter 18

My true emotions started coming back to me and I realized that I was on the sofa in the living room. Why the living room? I don't know.

I shot up into sitting position, "James!" What happened to him? Where is he? My mind started clouding with worry.

Instantly there was a change in presser on the sofa. Jasper had come over and pulled me into a hug, squeezing me to his chest. Edward sat on my other side and I noticed that he was holding my hand. He squeezed it lightly.

"He's gone Bella. You don't have to worry anymore." Edward said.

"How long?" I asked.

"You've been under my power for about an hour while we put your arm back on." Jasper said.

I felt two giant warm hands on my shoulders.

"It's really gross you know, seeing arms reattach themselves." Jacob said and I felt him shudder.

Emmett's booming laugh filled the room. I flinched from the noise.

"Sorry Bellsy" Emmett said noticing my flinch.

"S-so he's gone? Are you sure?" I asked wanting to know for 100% that James was gone.

"Yup! He and his little friend are never gonna hurt you again!"Jacob said proudly. I had a feeling he had something to do with James' death.

I just nodded and was hit with the memories of earlier today. Me escaping. The Laurent. James holding me. Edward. My arms. The wedding dress.

GASP! The wedding dress.

I looked down at myself to see I was still wearing it. I didn't want to wear it anymore. I was frozen though thinking how close I was to being married to a man that helped destroy me.

Alice thankfully noticed my distress. "Come on Bella, let's go get you cleaned and changed." I looked at her gratefully. Jasper let me go but kept his arm around me and Edward still had my hand as I stood up and followed Alice.

Halfway up the stairs Alice growled and spun around.

"Are you two going to be getting into the shower with Bella?" She asked innocently. The guys didn't know what to say so they let go of me, "See you later Bella." They said. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs. "Wait! I need to hunt. I don't want to have to shower twice. Well, actually, two showers sound nice..." I trailed off ans noticed Alice had started dragging me to the front door instead.

I guess we were going hunting.

Jasper's POV

I heard the front door open then close. II almost went to follow but Edward stopped my by saying that Alice wanted to be alone with Bella to hunt.

The pack had left long ago after Bella was found except for Jacob and we were all sitting in the living room.

"Bella seems different." Emmett said.

"Yeah, did you see her eyes? They weren't hollow and dead like before." Rose said

"Something must have happened to her while she was with James. We will need to ask her about it later but not yet. Give things a while to calm down. In a couple of days we will talk to her about it." Carlisle said, "Until then, everyone just act normal I guess."

And so we sat... and waited... and waited...

"Uh!" Emmett exclaimed throwing his hands up and walking out of the room muttering something about there being too many trees and him needing to help clear some out.

A couple minutes later we heard the door open and close behind us. Alice and Bella were muddy and bloody and smiling. They must have had some fun.

Bella's POV

Alice and I burst through the door of the house both wearing big grins on our faces. That was the best hunting trip ever. Alice sure has a special way of cheering people up.

"Just wait until Em finds out you got to play with a bear deep in hibernation." Alice said to me.

We had a hunting war on who could get their animal the angriest.

…...

We ran up into the bathroom and I noticed that the wedding dress was all dirty and torn in several places. I smiled and Alice seemed to know what I was smiling about and grinned.

I got undressed once Alice left and took a shower. I was in there for what feels like forever. I was still in there long past the hot water was gone. I couldn't get myself out though. I just scrubbed and scrubbed at my body trying to feel clean again after my time with James.

"Bella! Is everything okay in there?" Esme said from the door.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm getting out." I called back and shut the water off. I dried myself off and noticed that I had no clothes to put on.

I wrapped the towel around me and looked out the door checking for people.

Once I saw it was clear I sprinted for my room but a door opened up and a hand pulled me in. I squealed but saw it was just Alice. My towel had fallen in the process of my being pulled in.

Alice respectfully turned around while I picked my towel up. I saw Rose and Esme come out of the closet then holding each an armful of clothes.

"Here Bella, put these on." Alice said tossing me a lacy bra and thong.

Memories of James came back. I shook my head and dropped them like they were on fire. "I can't" I whispered brokenly.

Rose looked at me sympathetically and gave me different ones.

Once they were on I grabbed and pulled on a robe I found. On the bed tones of outfits were lied out. "Okay Bella, pick one out!" Rose said. A pouting Alice was next to her. I guess she wanted to pick it out.

"Alice why don't you pick." I said and she squealed and pulled me into a hug.

She grabbed a strapless blood red skin tight dress and a black necklass.

I smiled at her and pulled the outfit on. Alice handed me a pair of high heal black boots and I put them on.

"I call her hair!" exclaimed Rosalie.

"I get make up!" said Alice.

"I want to do the nails!" Esme cheered...

And so the torture begins.

I didn't mind this time though. I missed it. I missed them.

Edward POV

I laughed at the thoughts of my siblings upstairs. I was almost bouncing with happiness of Bella being back. I missed her so much! I still remember when she told me she loved me. I never got to tell her back.

Jasper had a huge shit eating grin on his face from everyone's happiness and his own. He was practically vibrating. I laughed at him and my amusement added to his and he cracked up laughing on the floor.

Jacob, Carlisle and Emmett looked at Jasper like he was crazy. I knew what was going on and chuckled. Jasper started sending out waves of laughter to everyone in the house and soon EVERYONE was laughing.

"Alice! You got lipstick in my eye!" I heard Bella cry/laugh from upstairs. Alice must still be trying to pamper her while laughing.

It just made us laugh harder. Soon we pulled Jasper outside away form us and he calmed enough for the rest of us to stop laughing from waves given off by him.

An hour later Jacob stood up. "Well, this was fun. I don't think I will do it again any time soon. Um... I'm gonna go. Tell Bells that I will call her later." He said and left.

I sighed getting impatient. _We;re almost done calm down Mr. Luvbug_ Alice thought to me. I growled at the nick name.

"Here we come!" Alice yelled!

Alice came down first with a blindfold. She put it over my eyes and I couldn't see anything.

"Alice!" I whined.

"It's a surprise!" she said then ran back up.

I heard four sets of feet.

"Alice, why am I dressed like this?" I heard Bella whisper.

"It's a surprise! I told you! It's to celebrate you being back." Alice said and Rose giggled.

The footsteps stopped and I strained my ears.

I heard a deep breath from one of them then the footsteps started getting closer. They stopped and I felt myself being pushed backwards until I hit the sofa.

Bella's smell hit me and soon, so did her lips.

I was lying on the sofa with Bella on top of me in a total make out session when she pulled away. I whimpered at the loss before I could stop myself. She giggled, "Take off your mask." She whispered seductively in my ear.

I wonder where all of her courage came from... Jasper...

I slowly undid the blind and looked up. I twirled around and no one was in the room. A tap on my shoulder made me spin around.

And there, standing right in front of me, was my siren. My goddess.

Bella.

I gasped as my eyes drank in her curves and body. Last I drank in her lips.

I stood there frozen for a moment. Then without thinking I jumped on her.

He giggled and wrapped her legs around me as I kissed her fiercely. He moaned and that sound sent shivers down me collecting in my little Edward down south.

She felt it and giggled again. God how I love that sound. She kissed down and around my neck then back up to my ear nibbling on it.

By now I had such a hard on that it could put a rock to shame.

She bit my ear making a moan escape my lips.

"We have to go now." She said, her breath blowing into my ear.

Uuuuuhhhhhh!

As she was getting off she ground her hips into me, making me so hard it hurt.

I had a feeling she did that on purpose.

I was tempted to take her there but something in my mind stopped me

'it's too soon for her' it said. I knew my mind was right. After all that has happened to her and just getting her back today. It was waaay too soon. No matter how much mini me objected.

Bella grabbed my had and we raced to the car which Alice was waiting in.

Bella's POV

I knew Jasper was using his power on me. I didn't mind this time though.

Alice leaned over and kissed Jasper as he got in the car and his power slipped. I smirked and got my real emotions back.

"Alice, where are we going?" I asked warily.

"She turned her head and grinned evilly at me. She stomped the pedal and the car shot forward...

**Okay, it's short I know sorry again you must hate me but I have to hit the hay. Where is Bella going? Pretty obvious right? Yeah but still...**

**anyway, R&R**

**luvs**


	19. I do love you

**so... chapter 19**

**Yeah people, I'm back! My trip to California was hella AWESOME! Beaches, shopping, guys, the whole deal. But, now I'm back so here's the chapter...**

Previously on ch. 18

Alice leaned over and kissed Jasper as he got in the car and his power slipped. I smirked and got my real emotions back.

"Alice, where are we going?" I asked warily.

"She turned her head and grinned evilly at me. She stomped the pedal and the car shot forward...

Chapter 19

Bella POV

"Jasper, no more... creative... emotions please." I said as we sped off. Jasper and Alice laughed.

"I don't mind." Edward said to Jasper and the whole car started filling with laughter.

When the laughter died down I noticed there were some people missing. "Where are Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme?"

"Emmett and Rosalie decided to take a detour and Carlisle had an emergency at the hospital. Esme wanted to stay home and do some fixing up." Edward said. I nodded and sat back.

I remembered what Jasper had made me do at the house with the emotions and looked down. I can't believe I did that. I couldn't handle it if we would have... Never mind. It's just too soon. Would I even be able to have a relationship with Edward? After all that has happened. How could I know for sure that he wasn't going to hurt me like everyone else had.

But the Cullens wouldn't hurt me.

Edward wouldn't hurt me.

But how can I be so sure...?

No, they wouldn't hurt me.

Lost in my thoughts I noticed that Edward was looking at me with an emotion in his eyes I forgot. **(no not love people. Sorry)**

I looked around and saw Alice walking to a big building which was blaring with music. Jasper was holding the door open. "Oh sorry." I mumbled getting out of the car. Edward followed. I grabbed onto Jasper and Edwards hands.

"What are we doing here?" I whispered.

"Alice wanted to party with you." Jasper said.

"We tried to stop her when she came up with the idea but nothing worked sorry." Edward explained.

I just nodded and Jazz, Edward and I followed Alice into the building.

Inside music was blaring and the scent of horny sweat filled the air. Why did Alice pick this place.

Edward led me to the bar to sit while Jasper searched for the already lost Alice. A guy walked up to me and leaned on me "Hey baby, how bout you come with me back to my room and I'll make you the happiest woman alive." he said. I flinched away from him.

He can't hurt me

He can't hurt me

He's human

He can't hurt me

But I ended up hyperventilating, or as close to hyperventilating as a vampire can get.

Edward turned to face me and glared at the man, pulling me into his arms.

A growl erupted from his throat and the man stumbled away, hands up in defensive pose.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward questioned warily. I simply nodded again, still shaking slightly.

You have to get over this Bella! You can't let fear run your life!

I'm being stupid. I don't want fear to control my life anymore!

I kept silent though. I didn't want to cause trouble to Edward.

I looked around the room and saw Jasper coming this way saying he couldn't find Alice. We looked around, "I found her." I whispered to Jasper pointing to the poles on the platforms in the center of the room. She saw us and smiled then looked to Jasper and winked seductively then continued pole dancing.

Jasper walked over to Alice and pulled her off and ran out of the building, Alice giggling the while way.

"I think I'll walk home." I said looking at the now rocking car. Through the window.

A booming laugh came from next to me making me jump so much I ended up halfway on Edwards lap with him him holding onto me so I don't fall off. Emmett's laugh sounded again at my reaction. I slid off of Edward and glared at Emmett.

Rose smacked him in the head. "Ow babe." he said.

"Sorry we're late, you can ride home with us if you want." Rose offered looking at the still rocking car. Emmett chuckled.

"It's okay, actually, I think I will take a walk. I need some air." I said getting up.

"Awe but we just got here!" Em whined.

"You have Edward." I said simply then walked out. I wasn't feeling myself. All of the men in there were making me way nervous and tense.

Once in the forest I took off running. The wind felt good in my hair and smelled fresh. I decided to catch a deer to pass the time.

Soon I found myself in Edward and My meadow. I lie down looking at the sky. Stars flickered.

It reminded me of Edwards eyes.

He hadn't said anything about when I told him I loved him yet. He probably just thinks of me as a sister. But then earlier today why did he kiss me back and have a hard on? I blushed at what Japers stupid empathic skills made me do.

A scent hit my nose.

I decided to tell him how I felt. Over the phone wasn't the right way. He has to know. Now might not be the time but I didn't do it now I might never be able to get up the courage again.

I took a deep breath. "You don't even feel the same way but you have to know. I meant what I said over the phone... You complete me. My other half..." I sicked in a deep breath, "I really do love you Edward."

The night was silent. "I love you too Bella." he said barely loud enough for me to hear him. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you."

I sat up as Edward's presence grew nearer. He sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me tightly to him. I looked up into his eyes. We just sat there for minutes staring into each others eyes.

Slowly I leaned in and kissed him. This kiss was different though. This one was filled with the purest of love.

I pulled back and kissed his nose then pushed him down so that he was lying down. I lied down next to him with my head and hand on his chest.

"You're healing." Edward said. I looked at him confused.

"Your eyes, they are not hollow and dead anymore. You smiled and laughed today. You're getting better."

I thought about it. "When James first took me to that place, when he hit me something just snapped inside of me. I felt, different. I can't explain it but My wall disappeared. I realized that James had gone too far and that I was weak for becoming that shelly empty mess. I realized that I needed to fight so I did." I explained the best I could.

"Bella, you were never weak." was all Edward said.

I didn't want to argue with him so I dropped it. "Let's go back to the house."

So we ran back to the house. Esme was worried to see us home so soon.

We assured her that nothing was wrong and we just came back early.

Alice POV

"Uh! Jazz, uh!" I breathed as he hammered into me. The car filled with more lust.

"Harder!" He pumped I lifted my hips and he sunk deeper into me. He groaned and grabbed my breast.

He slowly bent down, still pumping, and licked from my collar bone up to my ear.

With one last grunt Jasper lost it. "Alice! Uh Fuck!" He yelled as he fell on me. His release triggered my own.

Riding through the waves of my orgasm the world started to disappear. "Shit!" I said as I was pulled into a vision.

_Bella in a wedding dress and Edward in a tux. "you may kiss the bride."_

the vision changed then

"_Bella!" a female voice cried out. Two figures, a man and a woman, came rushing toward Bella and trapped her in a hug. _

_Bella laughed, "Arlene!Adam!" _

"I hate it when that happens" I grumbled. Jasper was looking at me in confusion. "What did you see?"

"We are going to have visitors soon. I'm not quite sure when but sometime in the next month." I said

We got dressed and drove home.

Back home Edward and Bella were snuggled up on the sofa together with a movie on. They weren't watching it though because they were staring into each others eyes.

_You told her._ I thought to Edward and he nodded. I squealed and made Bella jump. Man she so jumpy all the time! Oh well. Wait, THIS EXPLAINS MY VISION!

Edward looked my way in confusion. Shit he must have heard my thoughts. I started thinking of Jazz and my time in the car to get Edward out of my head. It worked.

"We are having some company later." I said. "I'm not sure when though. Sometime soon though. Maybe a few days."

"Who are they?" Edward asked

"You don't know them." I said mysteriously and walked off to my room.

Arlene's POV

**(They already left the Denalies and told them they didn't want to join their coven.)**

Forks, Washington. I laughed as I looked at the map.

"Adam you and I just have to go here!" I said pointing to Forks on the map.

"Hey, that's a funny name for a town haha. Sure let's go."

**Short chapter I know sorry maybe next one will be longer. So Arlene and Adam are back into the story. Wohoo!**

**R&R if you want more!**

**luvs**


	20. Stories and Greatings

**So this is chapter 20! Yay! **

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**I don't own Twilight or any of its characters**

Previously ch19

Arlene's POV

**(They already left the Denalies and told them they didn't want to join their coven.)**

Forks, Washington. I laughed as I looked at the map.

"Adam you and I just have to go here!" I said pointing to Forks on the map.

"Hey, that's a funny name for a town haha. Sure let's go."

**chapter 20**

Bella's POV

It has been a week and still our visitors haven't arrived. Alice refuses to tell anyone who they are.

Once again everyone was sitting in the living room, snuggled into their partners, with a movie playing that no one was really watching.

Every once in a while Emmett would shift and heave a sigh. Rose was the only one not home. She was out picking out a new car for Emmett as a surprise for their anniversary. Rose told me not to tell him. He had already gotten Rose a brand new, top of the line, cherry red car but he has it hidden.

Emmett had found a mirror and that never leads to any good. Emmett started making faces at himself in it and mouthing words at himself like he was having a conversation.

I was the only one that noticed Emmett because I glanced up for a moment. He seemed to be yelling at himself then stuck his tongue out. It really was funny you just had to be there.

I snorted out a laugh causing myself attention and started giggling as I thought over the faces Emmett made and pictured them on everyone.

Childish I know but I was in a good mood today.

Everyone in the room smiled. Suddenly I stopped laughing at the realization that for once since a long as I can remember I was the happiest I had been in... well that's just it. I don't know.

"Bella whats wrong?" Esme asked.

I shook my head, a smile lighting up my face again, "I just realized that this is the happiest I have been in, well, since I can remember."

The smiles returned but Carlisle still had that curious glint in his eye as he had since I came home.

"What is it Carlisle?" I asked in a huff.

"Nothing nothing." he trailed off.

I raised my eyebrow.

He sighed, "Well I was wondering... you seem so happy now..." he trailed off unable to finish.

"You want to know what happened to me." I stated. He hesitated, "You don't have to share anything if you don't want It just made me curious that you are so happy now."

"I knew this was coming... I'll tell you."

"Bella." Edward said in a tone that told me that I really didn't have to do this.

"No Edward. I have to do this or I never will, plus, you all deserve to know. I ow it to you."

I heaved a big unneeded sigh, "When James took me... When James took me He used his power. He made me fall asleep. When I woke up I was in that small room. James was there. I don't know what happened but seeing him there. How he kidnapped me. What he would do to me. It just made me snap. I told myself from then on that I wouldn't let him get to me without putting up a fight. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of controlling me. He left and I remembered I had my phone. That's when I called you..."

…...

I carried on my story and at the end the guys had sympathy looks mixed with anger and the women looked ready to cry. Jasper was comforting Alice and Edward had me in a death hold. Scared I might disappear.

…...

"Jasper." I said giving him a look and he instantly spread a wave of happy throughout the room. The tense air evaporated.

"I'm going for a walk." I said needing to get some air.

"Can I come?" Edward asked. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door.

Alice's POV

I knew what had happened to Bella but actually hearing her say it made it all more real. I can't believe I never saw it. I should have had a vision or SOMETHING!

I'm the worst sister ever.

"Alice, it wasn't your fault. You can't help it if some visions just don't come to you." Jazz whispered in my ear. He always seems to know what I'm thinking. Sigh...

Edward's POV

I knew it hurt Bella to talk about what happened but I also knew that she needed to get it out.

She's getting so much better.

Bella's POV

Edward and I walked hand in hand aimlessly through the forest, me, being the clumsiest vampire on earth, tripped over a root once in a while when I got caught up in my thoughts. Each time Edward would laugh and hold me up from falling.

"What has you so distracted that is making you so clumsy?" Edward asked after I tripped for the billionth time.

"I was thinking about many things. What my life could have been like. What my life has become. And what it hopefully will become." I answered after a moment.

"Do you ever regret your past? Would you want to change anything like never becoming a monster?" he asked hesitantly.

I paused and realized that there was nothing to regret. "You're not a monster Edward... and to answer your questions, no. I don't regret anything that I have done. I wouldn't change anything. The people killed would have died anyway even if not by my hand. Charlie and James and everyone else, well, that was hell but I wouldn't have changed anything. I wouldn't have changed anything because if I had ten I probably would have never met you or your family. I wouldn't have never known true happiness. You have to know pain to really appreciate and know true happiness." (**I am not saying that the last sentence is right just that that is what Bella thinks) **I replied looking him dead in the eye.

"I love you Bella." Edward whispered tenderly.

"As I love you." I said back.

…...

We continued our walk for a few hours and decided to head back. I really felt like hitting something suddenly. I have no clue why but I do. **(hehe I get weird mood swings like that**. **One second I want to hit something the next I want a movie on) **

"Race ya back!" I yelled darting in front of Edward.

I heard his footsteps behind me. He was by far the fastest vampire I have ever met.

But not faster than me!

I reached the house and looked behind my shoulder quickly to see if Edward was still there when I hit something big.

I fell on my but and laughter erupted, "Hey!" I said to Emmett dragging him to the back yard.

I tossed him over to the other side and crouched. He got the hint. We both attacked each other and wrestled. I let him win a few. Didn't want to bruise his ego too much.

Edward and the rest of the family had come out to see what the noise was.

Once they saw it was just Em and I they went inside. Jazz and Alice and Edward stayed outside though.

"You keep beating me." Emmett whined after a while. Oops I forgot to go easy.

Emmett went inside and got on the sofa with Rosalie.

I looked at Jasper hopefully and he got the hint coming over to stand on the other side of me.

Alice whispered something to Edward and they went inside. Jasper, sensing my confusion, "Alice told Edward to let us have a little time to talk."

I nodded and for a moment we were silent then I let a growl erupt from my chest. Jasper smiled and growled back.

We wrestled for a while but I won 2 of the 3 times. On the third time I tackled Jasper's back and he fell to the ground with me on top of him. I rolled off and lay beside him laughing. It was so good to have a brother like Jasper.

"I'm trying you know." I said to him quiet enough that the others wouldn't hear.

"I know. You're really doing great."

"As was said before, fear will no longer control me."

"Earlier when you were laughing and smiling, that's how you were before..."

"Before Charlie."

We lay in silence for a while when I felt the need to say something that should have been said a long time ago.

"Thank you Jazz. Thank you for everything. You ave helped me so much with my emotions and was a friend and brother to me. Just, thank you for it all."

He rolled over to face me. "You have nothing to thank me for. We're bonded. You're my sister: by more than just venom."

I smiled at him and kissed his nose. "Thank you." I said again then got up and went looking for Edward.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Another week had past since I told my story.

I finally got everyone to stop treating me differently and more like nothing had ever happened to me.

I was sitting on the sofa in Edward's room when suddenly a thought struck me.

"When will you be moving? Your family has been here for a few years now."

"Well, I think Carlisle wanted to move this year actually. Maybe go to Chicago." He said.

"Well, um, I was thinking... Maybe, could I go to school with you guys next year?" I begged him.

"Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly.

"very" I said absolutely. The doorbell rang then. "We'll talk about this later with Carlisle." Edward said as we got up to go downstairs.

Esme had opened the door and was about to invite the guests in when I spotted them.

I rushed down the stairs and they ran at me. "Bella!" Arlene cried "Arlene! Adam!" I cried back and we embraced each other in a hug.

When we let go I pulled them inside. "I missed you sooo much! I can't believe you're here!" I said happily giving Arlene another hug.

Arlene and Adam looked shocked. "Bella you look so different! What did these people do to you! Oh I'm so glad you're happy!"

Arlene's mood changed fast though. "Where did you go? We came back to look for you but you were gone!"

"I am not sure where I was. Somewhere in Alaska." I said with my head down.

"No fucking way! We went there too! We met up with this nice clan, the Denalies. They wanted us to join but you know us." Adam declared.

Arlene hit him, "Language."

The action looked so odd for Arlene and Adam that I had to laugh. They looked stunned but smiled at me.

"It seems y'all have some catching up to do. Mind if we join in?" Carlisle said.

"No not at all!" Arlene said the stopped.

"Jasper? Wow! You got out! I thought I saw you sprinting outa there when Aro came."

"She told me to run out and take care of the plaque that she made for Bella." Jasper said trying to save himself from the embarrassment of running out.

Adam caught on to it, "Just joking ya know. We know you wouldn't leave if Maria hadn't ordered you to."

With an eye roll everyone went and sat in the living room. Funny name if you ask me...

"So Bella, Tell me how you've been!"

"I will if you tell me how you have been! I see you got married... and didn't even bother to invite me, your best friend." I said pointing to the wedding ring on her left hand and putting my hand to my chest in mock hurt putting on a puppy dog face.

"I'll tell you all about it Bellsy!"

**Bella seemed a little OOC but that's because she is getting better. Things will hopefully explain themselves in the next chapter.**

**Thx**

**luvs**


	21. Lusty

**I'm disappointed in you guys... I hardly got any reviews! Sigh well, I guess I should go on with the story.**

Previously on ch. 20

"So Bella, Tell me how you've been!"

"I will if you tell me how you have been! I see you got married... and didn't even bother to invite me, your best friend." I said pointing to the wedding ring on her left hand and putting my hand to my chest in mock hurt putting on a puppy dog face.

"I'll tell you all about it Bellsy!"

Chapter 21

Adam POV

I can't fucking believe it! Bells is so different! I knew once she found her mate that she would get better but I didn't know it would be this much!

I'm not gonna miss a word of this story.

Bella's POV

I sat next to Edward and looked at Arlene and Adam. "You first." I said impatiently. I really wanted to know what happened.

Jasper chuckled sensing my impatient feelings and sent me more. I noticed and sent him feelings of extreme paranoia. He started fidgeting and I smiled. I have never been one for revenge but he had it coming.

Edward smiled his amazing smile reading Jasper's mind. Alice noticed Jasper and sent me a glare. I stopped the feelings and went back to A and Adam. This all took only a second and A and Adam just shook it off and started telling their story.

Arlene's POV

"Okay, well, I'm sure our story isn't as fun as yours but here it is..." I began and took a breath preparing to talk.

"When we left Maria when the Volturi came we went to search for you. We got to the cabin but you weren't there but we didn't look for you. I'm sorry. We thought you would need space and that someday we would meet you again. So we moved. After a while we came across the Denalies. They liked us. They were nice but not our type of people if you get what I mean." I said pointing to my eyes.

The others looked like they had just noticed the color and I chuckled. "Don't worry, we only get evil humans like rapists and murderers." My smokin husband said.

"Anyway. We turned down their offer to join them and went to vegas. Haha well we decided to get married. Neither of us wanted a real serious one so we had this guy in an ape outfit wed us. Huh he was fun!" I smiled remembering first seeing him.

"So we were married and had a honeymoon that could make a moon covered in honey jealous! Two months!" Adam said. I didn't even understand his first sentence. But the honeymoon was fricken awesome.

"After that we just came here. We picked up your trail and followed it to the house." I finished and twiddled my thumbs.

Bella's POV

"It sounds like you guys had a good time." I said brightly and slightly jealous that my story wasn't that happy.

"And, how do you know Bella and Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

Arlene explained everything and answered his questions then looked at me.

I sighed knowing I had to tell them. "Well, my story is neither fun or happy, and it certainly is not short." I said sadly.

"When you left, so did I..." I retold my story. When I got to the part with James I got angry and hurt. Pain ripped through me about it and I shut my eyes taking deep breaths. Edward and Jasper helped me out.

I finished the story and A was in shock and Adam was in shock mixed with rage for the things that happened.

Arlene came over and hugged me sobbing dryly into me. I hugged onto her while she said how sorry she was for leaving me. I just sat there comforting her. Some people just can't handle horrible things like others can.

When she got up Adam held her on the luvseat, "I'm so sorry Bella." was all he said.

I waved him off and an awkward silence filled the room. Broken by Esme. Her motherly side taking over. "Would you like to stay with us? We will be moving soon and you could come with us if you need a place to stay."

Third person POV

Arlene and Adam shook their heads. "We don't really stay in one place for too long or in a coven. More of wanderers sorry, but if it's okay, could we maybe stay a while to spend some time with Bella?" Arlene asked Esme.

"Of course dears! Me casa es you casa." she said laughing.

Bella stood up looking at Alice. Alice got the hint and grabbed Arlene's right arm while Bella gets the left.

No more Bella Barbie! Arlene get a makeover. After all she is going to be staying here a while and I haven't decorated a new person in too long!

Jasper filled Adam in and he laughed, "Okay Bellsy but I want you down soon. I want to see if you still fight as good as you did then!" Adam yelled as the girls disappeared.

"I would say she still fights pretty good." Jasper informed.

Edward started making his way up the stares to Bella. Of course.

Bella's POV

A, being a good sport, didn't even fight us as we took her upstairs.

"Okay so first I want you to take a shower. You can use the one in my room." Alice ordered and sent Arlene on her way, throwing her into the bathroom practically.

"Quick Alice, help me find her some clothes." I said going through the rack of clothes Alice bought for A, having already learned her sizes from the visions.

Alice made her way over then froze glaring at something behind me. I spun around but ran into something and started falling. I closed my eyes bracing myself for impact and let a little scream out when instead I felt a pair of arms around me.

James!

I opened my eyes and sprang backwards into a crouch.

Edward. Oh. "Oh Edward I'm so sorry you just gave me a little scare... sorry." I said ducking my head in embarrassment.

A fake contentment passed through me making the embarrassment fade away. "Thanks Jazz." I said loud enough for him to here.

I just heard a chuckle in reply.

"Sorry for scaring you Bella." Edward said pulling me into a hug.

"Nah, it's okay, it's my fault." I said smiling a little at him.

He opened his mouth to object but Alice but in, "Okay enough of this! We only have a little longer. Edward, out. Bella help me."

"Can't Edward stay?" I said

Alice sighed and agreed.

Edward went to sit on the bed and I went to the closet.

Alice and I eventually came up with three outfits and held them up to Edward. He might as well help with something.

He picked out the outfit in the middle. Black heals with a white leather mini skirt and a strapless hot pink tube top completed with a thick silver fang necklace ironically.

It probably wasn't his favorite or mine but it was much better than the other outfits. Frills, sparkles, and who knows what else!

"Bella, there are no clothes in here!" A shouted from the bathroom. "Sorry I'm coming!" I said back and rushed the clothes to her.

Once she was decent Alice and I went in. I got her hair and Alice got her make up.

When we were finished Arlene had straitened emo/punk hair and her make up was green eye shadow, mascara, and purple lip stick.

Needless to say Alice and I were feeling a little hyper and in the partying mood. Haha

Either way, she was hot.

Once we emerged from the bathroom Edward looked at Arlene and his eyes got huge. "You girls did very nice. I feel bad for Adam, he's gonna have a hell of a time keeping his hands off of you." he joked and came over and gave me a kiss.

I happily obliged.

We pulled apart and went downstairs.

Edward went down first then me, A, last Alice. The guys smelled us and looked. When Adam saw Arlene his eyes practically popped out of his head.

"Damn," Emmett said. Apparently him and Rose had gotten back. The right on cue, SLAP!

"Ow Rosie."

"Wow." was all Jasper said.

"You look very nice dear." Esme said and Carlisle nodded.

We sat down and I noticed Adam squirm and kept looking longingly at Arlene. I looked at Jasper and he had noticed too.

I gave him a look and that's all it took. Jasper and I understood each other well.

He sent a wave of lust at them and Adam shot up.

"Um, um, Bella-I" Adam stuttered.

I smiled, "Just go, we can wrestle later." I giggled out.

Jasper, Edward, and I laughed and soon Adam and Arlene left.

"Maybe we shouldn't dress her that way again." I mumbled to Alice but of course everyone heard it and laughed.

…...

After everything calmed down Alice ended up dragging me on a shopping trip saying that Jasper and Edward need to talk...

Jasper's POV

Only Edward and I were home and I felt Edwards emotions all flustered and like he wanted to ask me something.

"What is it Edward?" I asked softly from my room.

"I should have known he would feel my emotions." I heard him mumble then come up.

He knocked on the door and I let him in.

"Jasper, I want to ask your help. I-I want to ask Bella to marry me." He rushed out and I sent him a wave of calm.

"I will help you as much as you need on this as long as it makes Bella happy." I replied. Bella just couldn't get hurt.

"Thank you!" He said sending off waves of gratitude.

"But I want you to be careful with her. My sister has been through a lot and if I ever find out you hurt her I will personally rip you to pieces and one by one light them on fire." I threatened.

"If I ever hurt her, I will welcome it." he replied.

"You really care about her don't you." He said more as a statement. Shoot I must have been projecting.

"As much as I care about Alice, just in a sisterly way." I said.

"If you're looking for my blessing you have it." I said as I noticed Edward struggling for words.

"Thank you Jasper..." Edward said.

"So when are you planning on asking her?" I asked excitedly. Yes, I, major Jasper Whitlock get's excited.

"I have no clue, I want it to be special." Edward said

I thought about it for a while. A few years back I had found a place while hunting, I hadn't ever brought anyone there, it was perfect. It was Bella.

"I have a place." I stated and jumped out the window. "Come on Edward!" I shouted up and Edward jumped out the window.

I ran and he followed.

**Okay, it is getting harder and harder to keep the chapters interesting but I am trying my best.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. **

**Luvs!**


End file.
